After the Giant War:The Seven and then Some
by WeirdbutAWESOME16
Summary: It's been 3 years since the Giant War. Leo got Calypso back, and everyone is... semi- happy. Percy and Annabeth are still scarred from Tartarus. Percy's old friend Carter is about to be introduced to the Seven in a whole new problem. The Giant War may be over, but The Fates aren't done yet. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my 1****st**** fan fiction story. I've never done something like this before, and I wanted to try something different. Plus, after the Blood of Olympus Rick will be totally done with the series, so I wanted to do this. I won't do anything else until some reviews, so please review!**

**Please enjoy! ****J**

**Leo**

People have called Leo scrawny, a sissy, a punk, and more so often a chicken. He never knew how it really felt to be a chicken, he means_ really_. Until now.

He was sleeping, or at least trying to. He felt as if a part of him had been lifted from his body. He looked down and saw his sleeping form. Then he looked in the mirror, and there was none other than a chicken staring right back at him. Well, half a chicken. His head was still his, but the rest of his body was a chicken. _Whoa, _he thought, _those guys who used to call me chicken must have been physic or something. If only they could see me now! _His chicken form started to drift eastward. _Hey! What's going on? I wasn't done looking at myself!_ He thought furiously. He continued drifting until he came upon a mansion. _Who has enough money to buy this place?_ Leo thought. He was headed straight for the door. His chicken form must have had some kind of magic, because he went straight through the door.

Inside, he saw a huge chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. The room was _huge_ with big windows. _Man Annabeth would love this place, _Leo thought. Then, he heard voices. He looked down, and saw five people sitting around a long, polished, brown table. The guy talking had dark brown skin with black, curly hair, like Leo. He was wearing Khakis, and a blue button-down shirt with black dress shoes. He looked to be about 18 years old. _He looks like a junior professor_, Leo thought. To the boy's left, there was a girl with light brown skin, and black, short hair. She had amber colored eyes that seemed to glow. She looked to be about 18 years old. She had on a thin, beige sleeveless shirt that had olive- green designs on it. She also had olive- green cargo pants, and sandals. _She kinda looks like Calypso, _Leo realized. To the boy's right sat a girl with blue streaks in her blonde hair. She had on a simple white t-shirt with a light brown leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She had one earphone in one ear, so she looked like she was half listening to the conversation. She looked like she was 16 years old. To her right, there was a guy with coffee bean skin. He had a muscular build, and had on a necklace. He had on a black muscle tee with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots. _He looks like a rebellious basketball coach, _Leo thought. He looked about 18, 19 years old. At the head of the table sat a middle-aged man with skin the color of roasted coffee. He had on a dark purple suit, with black dress shoes. He had his hair braided in… what to you call it? ... rows of corn. _No! A corn of rows, _he thought. He had purple gems braided inside of his braids. _How do you even do that?_ Leo wondered. He remembered that there was a conversation going on. _Well, since I'm here, I mind as well listen, _he decided.

-"a boy riding a flying horse near Long Island." The girl with the amber eyes was saying.

"I saw something like that once a few years ago. A boy with black hair riding a black flying horse. What do you call those? Flying unicorns?" the girl with blue streaks in her hair asked.

The junior professor boy rolled his eyes, "No, not a _flying unicorn_, Sadie," _Sadie. The girl with the blue and blonde hair's name is Sadie, _Leo thought.

"I believe what you saw was a black Pegasus." The junior professor continued.

_Pegasus….. Wait! Are they talking about Percy and Blackjack? _Leo wondered. _How would they have seen a Pegasus? Okay…. Maybe they're all clear-sighted. _Leo concluded.

"I don't understand how that would be possible, though. Pegasus are from Greek mythology. Only Egyptian mythology is real, right?" the amber-eyed girl asked.

_Okay, so NOT just clear-sighted, _Leo realized.

"Zia." The jazz musician started, "The Ancient Egyptians were not the only people who were polytheist. Many other culture worshipped many gods. And they're all real."

Everyone was silent for a few beats.

"But…. I don't understand why they would all be real." The girl Sadie said. She seemed interested now.

"It's like what I told you about how people see the afterlife. Sadie." The basketball coach said.

"The people take the bigger aspects of nature, or life in general, and come up with the aspect of the gods to explain them in ways they can understand, and every culture does that, which would explain why ALL the gods are real." _I wonder how he knew that. He sounds like a 5,000 man,_ Leo thought.

"Very well put Walt." The jazz musician said, "And the Greek myths are real. That's why I advised you to stay away from Manhattan. Messing with another cultures is dangerous." The man finished, looking straight at Leo. Before Leo knew it, he was drifting, drifting, and was back in his body.

**So, how did I do? Please respond in the review box!**

**Give hugs, don't step on ants, and remember: life's what you make it, so let's make it rock! ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. I went out-of-town w/out the computer. So, I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots. And yes, the 7 and the magicians will meet each other, and the magicians will go to Olympus. All in due time, but instead of making it a whole story, it will be one-shots. I only ask one thing: please review! Leave compliments, constructive criticism (just don't be mean), and questions. I will even try to answer them! W/out further ado... chapter 2! (Didn't mean to rhyme. Sorry).**

**Sadie**

This is the story of how I accidentally met and possibly irritated a Greek goddess.

I woke up late one morning, well, actually, it was 1:00, but whatever. Anyway, I woke up late, and went in the kitchen to get breakfast, (or lunch, I don't really care, I was hungry), and I didn't see anyone. Normally, 1:00 is when we would have lunch, and nobody was in the kitchen. So, instead of being worried like any normal person would do, I went ahead and fixed me a sub with Ribena.

After that, I decided to take a shower. I know I probably should have put on the linen pajamas magicians are usually supposed to wear, but it looks weird, and I get strange looks from people. I wondered if the Ancient Egyptians had _any _fashion sense. Probably not. So, instead I put on my usual before my life got unusual, and I must say, I looked pretty dang good. I had on a white spaghetti strap t-shirt, my light brown leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, and my combat boots. I got tired of the blue streaks in my hair. And substituted it with purple. I put my iPod in my pocket, and put my earphones around my neck. It reminded me of my life in London before I found out I was a magician, and I got homesick. But .one didn't have time to miss the past when possibly all the people you live with are in danger. So, I grabbed my staff, and headed out.

I walked around town for a bit, looking here and there for the rest of the Brooklyn House magicians, but I didn't see them. I figured I must look stupid; a girl wandering around Brooklyn with a staff in her hand, but I don't care about a lot of things, and I didn't care how I looked to other people. They could go bury themselves in a hole and die for all I cared.

I know that sounded mean, but I was seriously worried about everyone else. _Where are they? What happened to them? And more importantly….. Why was I left?_ I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see where I was going, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." I apologized.

"No, I wasn't watching either. I was so caught up in this-"she abruptly stopped as she looked up at me. She had blonde hair that was curly, like a princesses'. She had on a white button down blouse, black skinny jeans, and golden sandals. She had on simple clothes, but she looked like a goddess. She had an athletic build, tan skin, and those _eyes. _They were stormy grey, and looked like they were reading my being, much like she was reading that book in her hands. Her eyes were melting my insides. It was crazy, because she looked like a certain someone I met a while ago…. A girl with those same grey eyes and blonde hair. If only I could remember her name….What was even more distracting about her was the aura that surrounded her. It made me want to kneel and chant, _"I'm not worthy!" _But being the prideful Sadie Kane, I didn't. I held my head, and attempted to stare her down. Of course, I couldn't, because her eyes just….. Ugh. This went on for a while; us staring each other down, until I realized it was getting kind of awkward, and I needed to blink. So, wisely, I started conversation.

"So…. Hi." I started. The woman seemed to realize I just spoken and blinked.

"Oh. Hello." She said.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. I was caught up in thought, wasn't looking where I was going." I said.

"It is fine. I imagine a young magician such as yourself has a lot on her mind." She said pointedly, her grey eyes penetrating into me.

_How does she know?_ I thought. _Okay, so she is obviously not a mortal._ Then, another thought occurred to me… that girl I met; her name was Annabel. _No, Annabeth, _I thought. She was a Greek demigod. She said her mother was a goddess… Athena. _Was this her? It would make sense, I mean they are almost identical._ So, being the blunt person I am, I asked her.

"Are you Athena?" She smiled.

"Yes. I am Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." She stated. I didn't know if I should kneel, or bow, or hold out my hand.

"Don't worry," she said, "you don't have to kneel. We are in public."

_Wow, _I thought, _she is really smart._

"Um… okay." I stuttered. I have to admit, I was pretty nervous. I mean, it's not every day you meet a Greek goddess.

"So, who do you host? I assume Isis, but you know, you can never be too sure." She asked.

"But, if you're the wisdom goddess, shouldn't you know everything?" I questioned.

"Wisdom is not about knowing everything. It is knowing that you don't know everything." Athena said. It actually didn't make any sense, and it sounded like she was reciting something from a book.

_Then again, she probably is. And she probably wrote the book._

"Uh… right." I said. I honestly wasn't impressed with the fact she could memorize something from a book.

"And yes, I did host Isis." I stated, a little proudly on my part.

"Why did you give her up? Athena asked.

"How did you know I gave her up?" I asked in awe.

"Well, you did say, 'I did host Isis.' Did is past tense. And I can tell when I am in the presence of a goddess. I am one, after all."

Okay, at first it was shocking how she seemed to know everything, but now it was getting on my nerves how she noticed every little thing. _It must be terrible to have her as a mother sometimes. _I mused.

"Well, it's actually a pretty long story, but to shorten up: I disobeyed a lot of rules, my dad got sucked into the ground then ended up hosting Osiris, my brother and I found out we were magicians, did some magic spells with the help of Isis and Horus, and saved the world a couple of times." I summed up.

Athena was a great listener. She never once took her eyes off me, and her face didn't show any emotion.

"Then, after saving the world, my brother and I realized that hosting gods in our heads makes us very power hungry, and we would let them take over, and possibly burn our bodies up. So, we decided to give them up until we become better magicians, and can control them better, but we occasionally ask for their help in some matters." I said.

"You are very wise for a girl your age." Athena complimented.

"I don't think so. I partly did it because the gods get on my bloody nerves, and having one constantly in my head would be a nightmare." I corrected. Athena got a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh. You remind me of that sea spawn, Percy Jackson. Always insulting the gods. Telling us what we should do better, instead of thanking us for what we do." She seethed. For some reason, that name sounded familiar….

"Isn't he Annabeth's boyfriend?" I asked. Her glare answered my question. Her eyes were even worse, if that was possible. I almost wanted to run. Everything about her said," RUN!" But, as always, I had something to say.

"And we do thank you gods for what you do, but you do a lot of wrong too." I started. The look she gave me warned me not to continue, but I never do well with what people don't want me to do.

"You gods can be selfish, and greedy, and uncaring." I said, my anger growing.

"Gods and goddesses have a lot to do, and we can't always be peachy! And I am caring!" Her glare convinced me otherwise.

"Oh yeah? When was the last time you've seen Annabeth? Or even telepathically talked to her?" I accused. Athena actually looked…. Ashamed. Or, more accurate, disappointed in herself.

"We do care, but there are ancient laws we must follow. We have work to do, and threats to stop before they start, so we don't always get to visit our children." She said, more softly this time.

"I know, but you can at least try." I said soothingly. I know what you're thinking. _Sadie being… comforting? What has this world come to?_ But I have many talents, and one of them just so happens to be comforting people. I actually felt guilty for yelling at her. Truth is, I haven't heard from Isis in a while, and I felt….. Abandoned. Most of what I said was directed to her.

"Why should I? Annabeth hates me." Athena said sadly.

"She doesn't hate you. In fact, we did a little mini quest a few years back, and she had this Yankees cap that turned her invisible. Apparently it hadn't been working," Athena looked down at this. "But then, when she needed it most, she had it, and it worked. She was so happy and shocked that you'd help her. See, she doesn't hate you. She just wants you to be more involved." I finished.

"I-I will try. But it will be difficult." Athena stated.

"Good." I said.

"You know, while you do remind me of…. _Jackson_," she couldn't hide the disgust in her voice, "he said the same thing. While you are both blunt, insufferable, and infuriatingly sarcastic-"

"Oh, stop. You're embarrassing me." I said. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. It reminded me more of Annabeth.

"-you both have the same determination. And he turned out to be the greatest hero we have ever had." She finished.

"So….. He's dead?" I asked.

"No, no. At least not yet." Athena replied. I must have looked horrified, because she laughed.

"Percy has angered many forces. They all want him either dead, or endlessly tortured." She said.

"Umm…. Wow." Was all I could muster.

"Just know this; there are more threats in both the Greek, and Egyptian worlds, and more recently, something that may combine us both. Your work is never over." And on that happy note, she disappeared in smoke.

"Goddesses are sooo dramatic." I said.

I walked back to the Brooklyn House to see it filled with people. During my run-in with Athena, I'd forgotten that they had been missing, but they all seemed to be here now.

"Hey Sadie. Where did you go?" Walt asked.

"I don't even know." I replied.

**So, what do you think? Please leave reviews!**

**Eat healthy, NEVER hate the sun, and remember: don't limit your challenges; challenge your limits.**

**Plzzz review! ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovelies. So, I was thinking...do you guys think I should make this a whole story? B/c I said I wasn't, and it was just going to be one-shots, but now, I'm starting to get ideas in my head, and I don't know if I should do one-shots anymore. At first, I decided to do one-shots, b/c I didn't think I was ready to write a full-fledged story, but now, I'm not so sure. What do you think? Whole story, or nah? Leave your answer in the reviews, please! And I challenge you to do this: give me at least 6 reviews. They make me feel good, and important to know other people are reading this, b/c I see how many views I get, and only like 3 of you review, so plzzz review! Thx! :)**

Percy

It's been 4 years, and for some reason, that guy Carter kept playing in Percy's mind. He'd actually forgotten all about the guy until recently. And here he was, at the beach at Camp Half-Blood thinking about him. He'd noticed a disturbance in the air. At first, he just thought the gods were pissed because of some stupid reason, but it unsettled him. Sure, he was a demigod son of Poseidon, an trouble always finds him, but he'd thought after defeating Gaea, they would live in peace. Gaea was like...it. She was easily the most powerful thing Percy had ever encountered, and he'd encountered a lot of powerful forces in his life. And now, something else is probably going to come up. He was thinking to himself when he noticed a presence behind him.

Annabeth walked up beside him. "What's wrong, Percy?" she asked. He thought about lying to her, but she'd see right through it. She knew him too well.

Well... it's just... after defeating Gaea, I'd actually thought we'd have a chance to just live, and be happy. Now-I don't know what it is, but there's something in the air, and now we probably have to save the world again." he confessed.

Annabeth looked up at him with those beautiful grey eyes. "Percy, as much I hate to say this, the gods are never going to leave us alone. And I've noticed something in the air, too. It's different than anything we've ever faced before. And I have a feeling whatever it is not just going to take the Greeks." she said.

Percy briefly wondered what she meant, then remembered Carter. He decided to take her word for it. She was always right after all. He looked out towards the water. He was so tired of the gods. And why do evil forces always have to rise? Didn't they know by now to stay where they were?  
Annabeth turned his face so that he was facing her. "But you know what? We always get through it. And we have each other." she said, smiling up at him.

He smiled. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was him and Annabeth. As long as he had her, he was alright. He remembered the day he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus. He fell in just so they could be together. Then images started flashing through his mind, and he was back in the pit...

"Percy! Percy, you're okay! I'm alright! You're okay!" Annabeth's voice sounded so far away... "Percy, please wake up." Annabeth pleaded. His eyes shot open, and he was staring into grey. He was lying in the sand. Annabeth's eyes had tears in them.  
"I thought it would get better after all these years," Annabeth started, "but it looks like it's been getting worse."  
"Sorry." Percy apologized as he sat up. "No, Percy. It's not your fault." Annabeth told him sternly.

"What about you? Have you been getting any worse?" Percy asked.  
"Sometimes...I get the flashbacks, and I can't move. And sometimes even the smallest things remind of...it." They were both sensitive to the name Tartarus.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Percy asked softly. He was concerned for Annabeth.  
"Why are you concerned for my safety when you almost gave me a heart attack a few seconds ago?" she asked.  
"Well do you?" he asked pointedly.  
"It's a lot better than it used to be, but as you can tell, I don't wake up screaming as frequently anymore." she said.

When they got back from defeating Gaea, Chiron let them both sleep in the Poseidon Cabin after they told him their situation.  
Percy wondered if they were ever going to heal. He never let Annabeth know it, but it worried him more than he let on. It got on his nerves how after all these years, he still had nightmares, and flashbacks, and even those jolts of pain from the curses. But one look at Annabeth's stormy grey eyes, and he would feel okay. He found himself just staring at her.

"I love you Annabeth." he told her. She seemed a little surprised that he would tell her that at that moment, but then her features softened up and she said, "I love you too Percy." as she leaned in to kiss him.

Percy felt as if he was being planted firmly back on the ground. He loved Annabeth so much it felt like he could scream. Nothing else mattered. It was just him and Annabeth together. Sure they may have gone through hell, but they got through it, because they had each other. She was all he needed.

They both pulled apart, a little breathless, and just gazes into each other's eyes. Green in grey. Percy hated to ruin this moment, but he had to ask.

"Do you think I should tell the others about Carter?"

Annabeth sighed and pulled back. "Yes. If there is this threat that may combine us both, then you should tell. Plus, there might just be an off chance that any of the others might have had an encounter with the Egyptian Magicians on their own one day." she reasoned.

"And you'll tell them about Sadie?" Percy asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, I will tell them about Sadie."

Percy got up and pulled Annabeth up with him. "Come on Girlfriend. Time to talk saving the world. Again."

Annabeth groaned. "Do we have to?"

Percy laughed. "Now you sound like me."

"No, you sound like me." Annabeth argued.

"Whatever, Wise Girl." Percy said as they walked to go get the others. 

***Line Break***

Minutes later, all the Seven, including Chiron were gathered at the Big House in the Rec Room.

"So let me get this straight: When you were 16, you met an Egyptian Magician, and you guys killed a giant alligator, exchanged phone numbers, and never saw each other again?" Leo finished. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"They didn't exchange phone numbers, Leo. Demigods can't have electronics, remember?" Percy smirked at her. He couldn't believe she was saying that when she had a phone herself. Her glare told him to keep quiet.

"Well, whatever they did, you haven't used it yet?" Piper asked.

"No. I can only use it once, so we agreed that I'd only use it unless I really needed him." Percy replied.

"And it looks like that time might be coming soon." Chiron said. Always count on him to ruin the mood. But Percy loved Chiron. He just hoped he could retire quietly as he hoped. He was still here, so that meant he was still needed.

"If your prediction about a force that may draw both the Egyptian and Greek worlds together... this will be complicated. Possibly more complicated than Gaea was. And we need not go into that." Chiron finished. The whole room was quite.

Annabeth spoke up. "I went on this little mini quest with Carter's sister, Sadie some years ago... and there was this god... Serapis was his name. Serapis said that he was a creation from Ancient Greeks and the Ancient Egyptians mixing together and creating new gods. He mentioned this guy... I forgot his name, but he said the guy had the Book of Thoth, and he was bringing all these people back to life or something."

"Well, that's good news." Percy said sarcastically.

"So, how exactly would we defeat these... gods, if they're a mix of both the cultures?" Jason asked.

"I don't have a clue,"

"Wow, that's reassuring." Leo interrupted.

"but I do know we need those Egyptian Magicians." Percy finished.

"Maybe we should discuss this at length later. Right now, You all have classes to teach and things to do. Now off with you!" Chiron practically pushed them out the door.

"Hey, so we'll all meet up later?" Hazel asked.

"Definitely." Piper and Jason agreed.

"Sure thing." Percy replied. And with that, he and Annabeth went off to teach sword fighting class.

**The end of chapter 3. Did I do good? Please leave reviews!**

**Eat ice cream, Never trust Hermes, and: being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you are able to look beyond the imperfections. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello humans. At least, I assume you all are, unless you're…. not. So, since the ones of you who reviewed asked me to make this a full story, I will try my hardest to. And sorry for the late update, something was up with my internet, and some things happened, and the update wasn't one of them.**

**DoomgirlForever: Yes. I noticed that after chapter 2. Epic dizzy moment at its best. It's one of the most flattering things about me. ****J**

**P.S. sorry, this chapter is kinda short. I didn't really have time to write it the way I planned.**

**Piper**

Piper was amazed at how everyone has changed in the past 3 years. She herself had gotten taller, and her hair has gotten longer. She was also really good with the sword. Hazel's lessons has really paid off. She had more of an athletic build, and her skin has gotten more tan. Jason has gotten taller and tanner. He also seemed to be more comfortable with himself.

Frank was built like a linebacker, with broad shoulders, and huge muscles. Hazel actually got taller. She was 16 now, the youngest one. Her cinnamon colored hair was longer, and even curlier, it seemed. Leo got taller, and a little more muscular. You could no longer call him scrawny. His black curly hair curled around his ears. He still had his impish grin, and annoying personality. He seemed to have gotten even better since he got Calypso back last year. Piper had never seen her in person before, but she's seen a picture Leo had drawn back when they were sailing to Athens to defeat Gaea. She had long, golden brown hair-almost like Hazel, and she almost always kept it braided. She was a little shorter than Leo, and always liked to wear the Ancient Greek dresses. Piper was amazed, because she never saw her wear the same dress twice. _It must_ be _some kind of magic_, she thought.

Percy had gotten even taller, though still not as tall as Jason, and more muscular. He did cut his hair some, but it was still as messy as it always has been. He had also gotten a little tan. His sea green eyes were the same as always, and it still had the mischievous glint, but they were also coated with sadness. No doubt from his time in Tartarus. He and Annabeth had shared some of their story, but Piper could tell they left some parts out. Annabeth had gotten taller, but was still a lot shorter than Percy. She had a nice California-girl tan, with an athletic build, and her ever curly blonde hair had gotten longer. Her stormy grey eyes were much like Percy's; had some glint of the old Annabeth, but were still sad. Or rather...haunted.

But what amazed Piper the most, was how 3 years later, they were all still best friends. They were all family basically. And while they were still pairs, or groups, like Jason, Leo, and Piper sharing an extra close bond, or Hazel, Frank, and Percy, or just Percy and Annabeth, they all knew how to work together, and they all knew how to bring out the best in each other.

Piper didn't really like that part of herself. That mushy part that always noticed things about relationships and friendships, but there was nothing she could do about it. She had actually gotten better with accepting the fact that she was, indeed, the daughter of Aphrodite, the most powerful one at that, and she was proud of it. She looked around at all the Seven, including Calypso and Chiron, all assembled at the Big House, to talk saving the world-again.

Everyone just kinda sat there quietly. No one wanted to try to save the world again, after they just id a few years ago- and they almost didn't do that. But Piper knew that the quicker they talked about it, the quicker I could be done, and they could all go back to their semi-almost normal lives.

"So….. Annabeth. You mentioned something about another set of gods that were created because someone wanted to mix the Ancient Greek, and Ancient Egyptian cultures." Piper said, getting the ball rolling.

Annabeth sighed and looked up. "Yes. When I was on my mini quest with one of the Egyptian Magicians, Sadie, we met the god Serapis, which I already told you. He gave me some information about those new gods. And when we finished the quest, I went and did some research of my own." Annabeth said.

"And what did you come up with?" Frank's deep, gruff voice questioned.

Annabeth hesitated a little before replying. "Ptolemy created new religion, with the god Serapis being the god of healing. This new religion was seen as more Greek than Egyptian, though, and it didn't last very long, and nobody ever really embraced it." She finished.

"If the religion never even worked, why is…. Whatever that's happening such a threat?" Leo asked.

"It's not so much just the god Serapis," Percy started. It's the fact that whoever has The Book of Thought-"

"Thoth." Annabeth corrected.

"Thoth, is reading some ancient dead people back to life, and it's affecting both the Greek and Egyptian worlds." He finished. Piper was a little shocked that Percy figured that out. Sure, he was smart-probably smarter than anyone gave him credit for, but that didn't mean she had to be used to him having answers.

"So, how are we supposed to stop a guy who 1, we don't know his name, and 2, we don't know where he is?" Jason asked.

"I think that's where the magicians come in, if I'm not mistaken." Hazel said.

"So, we need the magicians, to help find this guy." Leo summed up.

"Definitely." Annabeth stated. Just then, Piper realized something.

"Won't we need the Egyptian gods, too?" she asked.

Everyone was quite for a few beats. No one thought about that.

Chiron cleared his throat and spoke up. "I assume the young Egyptian magicians will have no trouble summoning their gods and goddesses."

"If they're anything like ours, yes they will." Percy said. Annabeth nudged him with her elbow, smiling. Thunder rolled across the sky. Percy just rolled his eyes.

"So, here we go. Off to save the world. Again." Leo stated, unenthusiastically.

"Say it louder Leo. I don't think the gods heard you." Piper responded. Jason cracked a smile.

"You may find that you have to save the world many times before you die," Chiron started, "but you Seven, are the most powerful demigod children your parents have ever had. Yes, monsters and evil forces will come, I guarantee it, but you all can take it, which is why you all came to this meeting in the first place." He finished.

Everyone was silent, but Piper could tell they were all grateful for his words. Chiron had a way of making you feel good when you could possibly be dying within the next couple of weeks.

"Wait!" Leo exclaimed, making Piper jump.

"I had a dream yesterday… well….. It wasn't like a normal demigod dream."

"Since when are demigod dreams normal?" Percy asked.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, it felt like I was being lifted from my body. And when I looked in the mirror, I had the body of a chicken!"

Normally, they all would've laughed at that, but everyone was concerned, and curious. Chiron leaned forward in his wheelchair, looking worried.

"Did you still have your head?" he asked.

"Yeah, but the rest of my body was a chicken." Leo said.

Now, Frank looked worried. "You shouldn't have been able to do that." He said.

"Well, duh! Who's supposed to turn into half a chicken in their sleep?" Leo demanded.

"Egyptian magicians." Both Chiron and Frank answered.

"But…. I'm not an Egyptian magician." Leo said.

"Obviously." Hazel said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's not worry about that now. It's rather…. Complicated to talk about. What did you see Leo?" Chiron asked.

"I saw a huge mansion, and there were people inside talking…. I guess those were the magicians, but…. They were talking about seeing Percy and Blackjack in Manhattan." Leo said, his eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"They knew who I was?" Percy asked.

"Who doesn't?" Annabeth retorted.

"No, I don't think so, but they said they saw a boy with black hair riding a black Pegasus. You don't see that every day."

"I do." Percy mumbled.

"This is…. Not good." Chiron concluded. "You should not be able to do that in your sleep. Someone is messing with something very powerful that could destroy us all."

At that moment, there was a blinding light, and a woman stood in front of them.

**Sorry, I am not that good with cliffys yet. Did you like it? Plzzz review.**

**Type fast, be a lucid dreamer, and grin like a mad man!**

**When life hands you lemons, toss them back and ask for money instead.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. How's life?**

**So, here's the deal: A lot of stuff has been happening. Where I live, we go back to school in about a month, and some days, and in this IB program I'm in, we have Summer Work. So, right now, all I've started on was math, and I have work in every subject. I meant to get it done the first 2 weeks of Summer Break, but...**

**See, I hate school. I loathe it, but I have to get this work done, and turn it in at registration, so I've been trying to work on that.**

**My cousins are staying the whole month at my grandma's house, and they are all age 10 and under, so we've been going over there to see them, and help my grandparents take care of them. They are busy, and LOUD.**

**And today we saw that new Transformers movie and went to a church service, and next week, we are going out of town.**

**I'm saying this, because all this contributes to the why I haven't been updating. But if I don't update next week, just know I have the chapters written down, if it makes you feel any better.**

**Br0kenThOrn: don't worry, I won't. Being a Greek demigod is already hard, why make them Egyptian, too?**

**Read, lovelies, read!**

**Carter**

It is like Sadie to irritate a goddess. I mean, she is Sadie Kane. So when she told me, I wasn't really surprised.

The day she told me was the morning after we all "disappeared".

I was brushing my teeth when she came in. "Brother dear, I have something to share, and I think it's more important than your teeth." she greeted me, and plopped down on my freshly made bed. I rolled my eyes at her, and continued to brush my teeth.

"I guess you don't want to hear the story of how I met a Greek goddess, then?" she asked. Me, with toothpaste in my mouth, tried to reply.

I meant to say, "You What?", but I'm afraid it came out like, "Huwahhh?"

"tsk, tsk Carter. I thought you had manners. Didn't dad ever tell you not to reply to someone just telling you she met a Greek goddess with toothpaste in their mouth?" she asked.

I glared at her. I rinsed my mouth, and sat beside her on my bed.

"So, are you going to tell me?" I asked.

"Tell you what?" Sadie asked, pretending to be confused.

"Sadie," I warned. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." And she did. She told me how she woke up, and everybody was gone, how she fixed a sandwich instead of looking for us, how, when she was looking for us, she ran into the Greek goddess, Athena. How she irritated the Greek goddess Athena, how she comforted the Greek goddess Athena, how she learned of a new threat to the world, how she left dramatically, and how, when she got back to the Brooklyn House, everyone was there.

"Percy. Huh. I was stupid to think I'd never see him again." I said after she'd finish.

"You're stupid anyway." Sadie replied I glared at her. I seemed to do that a lot.

"Do you think we'll be seeing... that girl you did that quest with..." I trailed off, trying to remember her name, expecting Sadie to provide it. Meanwhile, Sadie didn't say anything.

"Sadie, what was her name?" I asked, annoyed.

'Who's?" she asked sweetly.

"The girl you did that quest with when you were 14." I replied, through clenched teeth.

"Oh her. Her name was Annabeth. And yes, I do think we'll be seeing her. I mean, whenever we cross paths with people who help us kill something, we never... not see them again. And since we'll be seeing the guy Percy, we shall see Annabeth anyway, because she's his girlfriend, assuming they're not married yet, and girlfriends always show up where their boyfriends are needed. Girls tend to do that." she finished.

"So why aren't you with Walt?" I asked.

"Why aren't you with Zia?" she shot back.

"Because I'm not a girl." I replied.

Sadie raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? So if Zia just so happened to be needed in a room full of hot guys, you wouldn't make sure you were there to bluff about how she's yours?"

I stayed silent. Hadn't thought of that.

"This isn't even relevant to our conversation." I said. "We need to figure out what it is we're facing."

Sadie sighed. "It's...Setne."

I frowned. "What's Setne"

"This whole problem. When I... when I let him go, he still had the Book of Thoth. That book lets him bring creatures back to life, and it's apparently interfering with the Greek and Egyptian worlds." she said, looking ashamed.

_She's feeling guilty._ I realized.

"Look, Sadie it wasn't your fault. He would have escaped anyway. He's too clever-" I stopped, realizing that what I was going to say was going to be offensive. But Sadie, as if sensing what I was going to say, glared at me.

I sighed. "What we need to figure out, though, is why can the Book of Thoth bring creatures back to life?"

"Why don't we get Amos? We can to talk to him." Sadie suggested.

" Yeah. Amos." I agreed. She got up to leave.

"And Sadie?" she turned. "Get Zia and Walt too." I added.

She smiled. "I was going to." she walked out the door. My sister and I knew each other so well. Sometimes, it was just creepy. I shivered.

***LINE BREAK***

Minutes later, Amos, Walt, Zia, and Sadie and I were sitting in the library. Sadie just finished telling the story of how she met Athena, and about Setne and the Book of Thoth.

"This is bad." Amos said.

"Hmmm. I thought it was going rather well on my part." Sadie sarcastically remarked. I shot her a look.

"But, the thing that bothers me is that: Why can the Book of Thoth help bring these... 'creatures' Sadie was talking about back to life?" I asked Amos.

He took a while to respond, but when he did he blew my mind.

"Some think the Book of Thoth merely has two spells in it, and can help you understand animals. Those people were wrong. While it can help you understand animals, it is much more than that.

The Book of Thoth was Thoth's... journal. He kept some of his thoughts in there. But what he didn't know, is that the pages were enchanted, so whenever he wrote something down it became true."

I was amazed. _An enchanted journal_? "So what did he write down that could possibly bring the Greek and Egyptians together?"

This time, Walt answered. "Thoth wrote down his thoughts on a new religion Ptolemy-I forget which one-tried to bring to Ancient Egypt. He tried to mix the Egyptian gods, and the Greek ones together, and create a whole new set of gods.

The people didn't receive it well, so the religion quickly diminished. The god Serapis was the god of healing. Thoth wrote about him in his journal, and poof- he was real.

Thoth also wanted to see what it was like to mix the Greek and Egyptian monsters together. He wrote his ideas down, but he didn't know they would come to life." he finished.

"That's why it took Percy and I together to defeat that alligator monster. It was mixed." I realized.

Zia, who had been quiet all this time, finally spoke up. "Apparently. This also means that, as of now, no one is safe. Not as long as Setne has the book."

"Which means we'll have to get it back." Sadie concluded.

"But first," Amos said. "We must visit the Greeks. We cannot do this without them."

"How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I know a guy- well rather... half a guy." Amos said. Everyone looked confused.

"What's his other half? Zia asked, cautiously.

"Horse." Amos said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

**Yay! The Seven and the magicians are meeting up! But first, a visit from a certain goddess is in order. Don't forget to review!**

**Love Bob Marley, speak pig Latin, and friends are angles who lift us up, when our wings forget how to fly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What is up my beautiful readers? So, you people who think that it's Isis who is visiting...well, you can either be awesome or not. But, have no worries. I hope this chapter is pleasing.**

**And no, your friends are not angles, they are angels. (Sorry friends.)**

**So, you shall read, and enjoy.**

**Leo**

The woman looked like Beyoncé. She had light, creamy skin, and her black hair tumbled down her shoulders, with these little ringlet things around her forehead that Piper sometimes wore. She had on a white, long dress- one Calypso would wear, and gold sandals. But what really had Leo was her rainbow colored wings, outstretched. She gazed across the room, making eyes contact with everyone.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, bluntly.

"Percy, my boy, this is Isis, Egyptian goddess of magic." Chiron said.

"Oh." Percy replied. Leo didn't know if he should bow, or say:_wassup?_

"Oh, don't worry, no need to bow. Or stand. I'm only here briefly." Isis said.

Calypso, who's been quiet this whole time, spoke up, "And why might you be here?"

"To warn you." Isis stated. "You must stop Setne, who has The Book of Thoth-"

"Oh, I think we know that." Percy interrupted. Isis looked down at him thoughtfully.

"You remind me of Sadie." she said, tapping her chin. Annabeth snorted.

"Anyway, like I was saying, you need to stop Setne, because what you're facing is more dangerous than you think. Setne himself is... difficult, but with the Book of Thoth, he is unstoppable."

"If he's unstoppable, why are we tring to stop him?" Leo asked.

Isis didn't get mad, like he thought, but regarded him coolly, as if she hadn't thought of that.

"Because, if you don't, he could destroy your world, and ours." she concluded. The magicians are on they're way-"

"You mean... like now?" Leo asked.

Isis rolled her eyes. "Yes. What part of 'on they're way' don't you understand?"

Leo was beginning to not like her. She reminded him of Athena.

"Chiron, I know it's been a long time, but you friend is coming, too."

Chiron smiled. "Thank you, Isis. I have been looking forward to seeing him again."

"Wait, what friend?" Leo was confused.

"Oh, just the most powerful magician in the world. You'll meet him soon enough. Just remember: our worlds are very different, but only together can we stop Setne. You are our only hope."

And on that happy note, she disappeared. Just then, he heard a loud screeching noise.

***Line Break***

Everyone ran outside, and what hey saw just confused Leo even more. He saw a bird- lion thing, pulling a... boat. In the boat, sat the magicians he saw in his dream.

The whole camp was outside now. Chiron stepped forward, in full centaur form.

"I, Chiron give you permission to enter into Camp Half-Blood." The magical barrier shimmered, and the hybrid bird lion move forward. It came to a stop in front of Chiron.

"Chiron, it's been a long time." The jazz musician said. Today, he was wearing a red suit, with a matching fedora, matching shoes, and red beads in his hair. He also had on this leopard print coat on, which shouldn't have matched, but oddly it did.

"Amos, nice to see you." He shook hands with him.

"Wait, this is the... half guy you were talking about?" The girl Leo had known as Sadie. This time she had green streaks in her air, and was wearing some white linen pajama looking things. Leo noticed that everyone was wearing these, except for Amos, and the guy Leo thought should be a basketball coach.

"Why don't we... go inside, where we can... talk." Chiron suggested.

"Back to your normal activities! Everything is under control." Chiron yelled to the other campers. They hesitated only a moment before thy all turned and left.

" Connor, Travis!" the twins ran up to Chiron. "Take this griffin to the stables. Don't worry, he will be in good hands." he reassured the magicians.

"Yes, sir!" the twins replied, with a mischievous twinkle in their eyes.

"Clarisse!" Chiron called. She jogged up to Chiron.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Watch them." Chiron ordered, nodding toward the wins.

"Aw, come one, we weren't gonna do anything... that bad." Travis confessed.

'You got it." Clarisse said. 'Come on, squirts, walk on your two legs before I chop them off and feed them to Cerberus!"

They all walked toward the Big House, chuckling and shaking their heads.

***Line Break***

Seconds later, the Seven demigods, plus Chiron, and the magicians were seated around the rec room.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves. Well, I'm Amos." Amos said, nudging the girl Sadie.

"Oh, well, I'm Sadie."

"Hello, I'm Carter." the guy who looked like a junior professor said.

"I'm Zia." the girl with the amber colored eyes said.

"Walt." the basketball coach finished.

"Nice to meet you all. I am Chiron."

"Frank."

"Hazel."

"Jason."

"Piper."

"I'm Calypso."

"Leo, demigod of awesome." he introduced himself. The other demigods rolled their eyes.

"Annabeth."

"Percy." Percy finished.

"Now, let's get down to business." Chiron said.

"Ah, yes. Setne." Amos started. Sadie made a face.

"I should have left him tied up." she said.

"Why didn't you?" Percy asked, half a smirk already starting to appear on his face.

Sade huffed. She didn't seem to have an answer to that.

"Anyway, we are all aware of the situation. The question is: how are we going to stop him?" Amos asked.

There was silence across the room.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "Why would Setne be able to bring all these... said creatures to life using the book?"

Amos looked like he was getting ready to say something, but Calypso beat him to it.

"The Book of Thoth is Thoth's... journal, if you will. He wrote down al his thoughts, and ideas. Some of those ideas just so happened to be combining both the Greek monsters, and the Egyptian monsters together. Maybe even the gods."

The magicians looked scared, as if the thought never occurred to them.

"From what I heard, someone enchanted the pages of the book, and whatever Thoth wrote came to life." Calypso finished, answering Annabeth's question.

"How did you know that?" Leo asked.

"When you are on the same island for over 3,000 years, you happen to learn stuff." she said.

"Oh. Woops." Leo said, Percy looked a little guilty.

"Precisely correct. And I think Setne is trying to use the book to gather up all these creatures, maybe even the gods. He wants to control the world." Amos summed up.

"Who doesn't nowadays?" Sadie asked.

"Me." Percy answered. "Too much work."

Sadie just shrugged.

"You both need to work together, we know that much. But where would you start?" Chiron asked Amos.

"Know this: Setne is cruel, deceiving, a genius, infuriating, and a prankster. He can never be fully trusted. He bends rules for his own benefit." Sadie warned.

Percy grunted. "He sounds like the Stolls." All the demigods nodded in agreement.

"We think we may have an idea." the boy Carter said. "We think he may be in Memphis."

"Egypt?" Annabeth asked.

"No, Tennessee." Carter corrected.

"Tennessee. Always wanted to go there. Heard they have some good tacos." Leo said. He loved him some tacos. Calypso nudged him slightly.

"Then you shall venture to Tennessee. When should they start?" Chiron asked.

"How about tomorrow? I'm tired." Sadie suggested.

"Tomorrow sounds good. I have to go check on some things in the 1st Nome, anyway." Amos said.

Leo wasn't even going to ask what he was talking about.

"So, does spending the night here sound good?" Chiron asked the magicians.

They all looked amongst themselves.

"We'd be happy to. Thanks." Carter said.

"You're welcome." Chiron said, smiling. "Annabeth, Piper, show the girls to some rooms in he guest section, Percy, the boys."

"Sure thing." Annabeth answered.

"Well, that is my cue to leave. Carter, Sadie, be careful. And Sadie; be... decent." Amos said.

"When am I not?" Sadie asked rhetorically. Zia snorted.

"Chiron, old friend. It was wonderful seeing you again." Amos said, clasping Chiron's arm.

"Yes. Tell me, how's Julius these days?" Chiron asked.

"He's well. He's hosting a god now, but well." Amos answered.

Chiron chuckled. "It seems we have a lot to catch up on."

"Yes. Yes we do." Amos said with a smile. And with that, he disappeared.

"Annabeth-"

"On it Chiron." Annabeth said. "Come on Piper." She walked up to Sadie.

"Been a while." she said.

"So, how's life?" Sadie asked.

Annabeth just laughed. "You're about to find out." she said.

Percy got up. "Ok, that's nice, but can we get moving? I'm starving."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "When are you not, Seaweed Brain?"

"When I'm full." he answered.

"You're never full." she retorted.

"True." Percy said. Annabeth smiled.

"Come on guys." Annabeth said. All the magicians followed her and Percy out of the room.

"Well, that was nice Nothing like saving he wood to brighten your day." Leo said, standing up.

Piper laughed. "Tell me about it."

Leo took Calypso's hand. "Come on, I'm tired. I think I'm skipping dinner."

"That's a first." Calypso said.

"See you guys later." Leo said to Chiron, Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel, before walking out the door.

Calypso didn't sleep with Leo; she had her own little cabin built. Not that Leo didn't want to sleep with her, but...

"What are you thinking?" he asked Calypso.

She sighed. "I just don't know if I want you to go save the world again, after you just brought me back."

"Trust me, I don't want to, but the quicker we do it, the quicker I can get back to you." he said.

Calypso smiled. "I would like that."

Leo smiled. "Well, as much as I'd like to stay and talk to you, I must say, I am tired." he said, yawning.

"Then get some sleep, hero." Calypso said kissing him on the cheek, and running off to her cabin.

Leo watched her silhouette before going to the Hephaestus cabin.

That night, he had no dreams.

**Yay! They finally made it! So, did I do,... good? Please review!**

**Drink milk, say goodnight to the moon, and you must make a choice to take a chance, or your life will never change.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya. So... August 8th is the last day for me to turn in my Summer Work, and I've started on... nothing, except math. So, if I don't update, that's one reason. I really have to get it done. And, I don't think we'll be going out of town this week, so... yeah.**

**I was thinking about adding a prophecy, but since this will be a combined effort between the Greeks, and the Egyptians... I don't know. Plus, that will mean I have to come up with one...*ugh*.**

**This is a chapter that has 2 pov's, so try not to get confused. The first one is the one I write the best. The second one is the most awesome person in the fiction world.**

**HoOisawesome: Thanks! I'd actually forgotten about that.**

**Read. Starting...now.**

**Sadie**

I didn't know what to make of the Hybrid Horse. Carter told me afterward that the correct term was Centaur, but I prefer Hybrid Horse.

I'll be honest with you... I was apprehensive about coming to this Greek Camp. I though they were gonna attack us or something, but everyone seemed nice. But I'll have to watch out for those Travis and Connor guys. They seem dangerous.

After we all talked about Setne, Annabeth and this girl named Piper led Zia and I to our guest rooms. Percy went another direction with Carter and Walt. It was nice to see Annabeth. She seemed like a good friend.

Annabeth and Piper led us into this hall that we walked down. so to pass time, I started conversation.

"Is this how it usually goes when you guys talk saving the world?" I asked.

"Usually." Annabeth said. "But we don't really talk about doing it with Egyptian magicians."

I shrugged. "Fair enough." I looked at the other girl, Piper. She was really pretty, with long brown hair, and brown skin. She looked like she could be Native American, or Indian. But what really got me were her eyes. I'm obsessed with eyes, aren't I? Her eyes were different colors, If that was possible. They were like... kaleidoscope colors.

"So, who's your godly parent?" I asked her.

"Aphrodite. Goddess of love, beauty, and aggravation." she answered. So that explains it.

"Second to Hera." Annabeth said, making a face.

"True." Piper said. I didn't know who Hera was, but her name sure did sound weird; like her parents didn't know what to name her when they found out she was a girl.

"So, how's old Percy doing?" I asked Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't get me started."

Piper scoffed. "Oh Please. You're just mad because you've been best friends with him for 5 years, been dating for 4 years, and he hasn't asked you yet."

"Oh, some trouble with the relationship?" I asked. I've never really met Percy before, but it sounds like he and Annabeth were a big deal around here.

"No, not really." Annabeth answered, glaring at Piper.

"Then what is the problem?" Zia asked. She's been quiet this whole time, but I knew she was just evaluating the girls before she talked to them. She liked to do that.

Piper stopped. "Tell me, if you've been best friends with a guy since you were twelve, started dating when you were sixteen, and now you're twenty years old, and still dating, after knowing him for nine years, what would you want to happen next?" she asked Zia.

"Well, I would hope he proposes to me." Zia answered.

"Exactly! And Percy hasn't done that yet, and she's kind of annoyed." Piper said.

"I'm not annoyed! I mean, I know he's going to-"

"Then why are you worrying?" Piper interjected.

"I'm not- look, we're about to save the world-again, and if this is worse than what we faced for Gaea... I don't even know what might happen." Annabeth said, shoulders slumped.

Piper softened up a little. "Annabeth, you worry about that every time. You should know that Percy will be fine. He's too stubborn not too. And he'll propose to you. I know it."

"How?" Annabeth says, looking up.

Piper rolled her eyes. "My mother is Aphrodite for the gods' sake."

"She's got a point." I said.

"Fine." Annabeth says, as she starts walking again.

Piper rolled her eyes. "She hates admitting she's wrong." and she starts walking.

Zia and I look at each other, and we start walking too.

***Line Break**

After walking for about a couple more seconds, we came into what looked like a foyer. There were rooms surrounding it. Annabeth nodded towards two of them.

"You can pick two. In there, you'll find everything you need."

"Hair products, clothes, undergarments... everything." Piper elaborated.

"But... how?" Zia asked.

"The Aphrodite cabin packed them." Annabeth explained. Piper was frowning in our direction.

"What?" I asked.

"Your clothes... do you have to wear those for some specific reason?" she asked.

"They're what magicians are supposed to wear. They make doing magic easier." Zia explained.

Piper looked like she was wrestling with herself. "Does it just... make it easier in linen clothes?"

Annabeth looked amused.

"I- I actually don't know." I admitted, looking over to Zia for an answer.

"It's just that... in the old days, the Egyptians wore linen, and the girls usually wore white linen dresses, before things got... modern." Zia said.

I nodded in understanding. You learn something new everyday.

"Maybe... can I- do you think it would be ok if I... maybe designed some new ones? I can keep them linen, and white, but, just... better." Piper offered. She looked like she was in pain.

"Please? These things suck." I said. I hoped I didn't offend any of the ancients.

Piper looked somewhat relieved. "Thanks." Then she turned to Annabeth.

"Not. A. Word." she said.

Annabeth just shook her head. "Ok. Whatever you say. Goodnight Sadie, Zia."

"Night." Zia and I replied.

"They seem nice." Zia observed.

"Yeah, Annabeth's cool. Now we just have to worry about everyone else." I said.

"Well, Amos trusts Chiron, and Chiron trusts these demigods, so the rest of them should be nice."

"Yeah. You're right." I looked at the door in front of me. "Well... goodnight Zia. Try not to get eaten."

She cracked a smile. "Umm... but I do have the worst luck."

I chuckled. "True." I said, opening the door and stepping in.

The room had polished hardware floors, and a zebra print rug on the middle of the floor. There was a dresser with at least 7 drawers, and a bathroom with a shower and bath. The bed looked to be king sized, and had red comforters. Sitting on the middle of the bed were some clothes. All in all, the room looked nice. Not quite as good as mine, but still quite nice.

I walked up to the bed, grabbed the clothes, and went into the bathroom to put them on. When I got out, I was wearing a black tank top, and purple sweatpants. They were the perfect size. It must be that Aphrodite magic Annabeth was talking about.

I got into the bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep, but climbing in anyway. It was weird, because I was exhausted after the meeting. For a while, I just laid there. I don't know how long I did. I finally decided to get up, and walk around a bit. If I did something, maybe I'll go to sleep.

I walked down the hall we took to get here. When I got to the rec room, where the meeting was held, I saw Chiron was still there, but this time, he was in a wheelchair.

I didn't mean to disturb him, so I turned to go, but his voice stopped me.

"No. It's alright. You aren't bothering me." he wheeled around. I didn't know how he fit his horse legs in a metal box, but I decided not to ask.

"Sorry." I said.

"No need to apologize. What's on your mind? Maybe I can help you." he offered.

I sighed. "Oh.. nothing much. I just couldn't sleep."

"I imagine so. Going off to save the world after already having done so is difficult." he agreed.

I was surprised he knew. "How did you know?"

"When you have been living for about as long as the sun, you know things." he answered.

I was shocked silent, which usually doesn't happen often. As old as the sun?

"So... what exactly do you do?" I asked him.

"Well, I am the Activities Director here at Camp, and I train heroes." he answered.

"Heroes huh? What kind of heroes?" I asked.

"The kind who were in the old Greek myths." he said.

Then a thought occurred to me. Now, I didn't know a whole lot about Greek mythology, but I did know about the heroes. Perseus, Achilles, and my favorite... Hercules.

"Did you train Hercules?" I asked.

He sighed. "Yes, I did. The kind of heroes who do good, and disappoint you. The kind who do good, and the world tears them apart." he said, shaking his head sadly.

I stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say.

"I'm rather fond of Hercules." I said.

"May I ask why?" Chiron asked.

"Because his luck is worse than mine is. It makes me feel good sometimes." I answered.

Chiron chuckled. "Percy said the same thing. Isis was right; you two are alike."

"Wait... you saw Isis? When?"

Chiron flipped his hand. "Just before you arrived."

I was silent again. Then a question popped into my head.

"Did you have a favorite hero?" I asked.

Chiron smiled. "I probably shouldn't, but I do. The Seven you just met, and basically everyone that has grown up in this camp are my favorite heroes."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because they were all influenced by the same person. The person who came in, the most powerful we've seen in ages, and not wanting the spotlight, but got it anyway. The one who taught us loyalty, honesty, and trust. The one who told the gods in their face that what they did and do is wrong. The one who is very similar to you." he said, pointedly.

Alright, call me slow, but it took me a while to figure it out, but when I did, I widened my eyes.

"Percy?"

Chiron smiled. It was obvious Percy was a HUGE deal around here.

I looked up at the clock, It was 11:30. I was tired. Talking to Chiron made me sleepy. He was just what I needed.

"Get some sleep now. You have a big day ahead of you." Chiron said.

"Ok. Thanks, Chiron." I said.

He smiled. "You're welcome."

He reminded me a lot of Amos. Always there for comfort; the teacher everyone likes.

I got to the room, and climbed into the huge bed. When my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep instantly.

**Percy**

Percy officially hated sleep.

Here he is, asleep with Annabeth, after making plans to save the world, and is greeted by nightmares. At first, it was just the normal; Tartarus. His nightmares got more frequent now, for some reason.

He was dreaming about the aria, when a voice interrupted him.

_It's been three years, Perseus, and while you escaped from the pit, you cannot escape from me! I am in your mind! And when the world needs you most, you won't be able to help, because your mind will be tortured! You can NEVER escape Tartarus..._

Then new images flooded his mind. mages of his mom, and Paul, being brutally tortured and killed. All his friends dying horribly. And worse of all, him being forced to watch Annabeth being tortured, covered in her own pool of blood. Images like these flooded Percy's mind. Now, he didn't know what he actually faced in Tartarus, and what was a dream. All he saw was the horror... the torture, the pain, and blood...

Percy shot up out of bed, covered in sweat, and panting. He couldn't think. All he knew was that he could never escape Tartarus, and that was certain. When his breathing slowed somewhat, he looked over at Annabeth. She was asleep, but her face was contorted with pain, he thought about waking her up, but he knew that if he did, she wouldn't be able to sleep again, so he didn't.

Instead, he got out of bed, washed his face, and put some clothes on. He knew he wouldn't sleep again.

So, he took one last look at Annabeth, and walked toward the Big House, hoping Chiron was still awake. He didn't know what he would say to him, but he just needed to talk to someone.

He peeked inside the rec room, and sure enough, Chiron was still there. He looked to be deep in thought. Percy sighed, and started to back up, but Chiron's voice stopped him.

"It's alright. You can come in." he said.

He wheeled around. "Percy, what's troubling you, my boy?"

Percy sighed, again, and closed his eyes. "I don't know. I just... I thought things would get better after these few years, but..." his voice cracked. "..It's only getting worse."

Chiron stayed quiet for a minute. When Percy looked over at him, he saw despair in the old centaur's eyes. He knew Chiron knew what he was talking about.

"I suppose... he is messing with your mind. Trying to trip you up, because he knows this is bigger than anything we've ever seen before, and you are vitally needed. He is trying to get you to destroy yourself." he said.

Percy didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

" He knew things were slowly getting better, so he is trying to break you. You can't let it happen." Chiron continued.

"But... how? How can I not, if I don't even know what's real anymore? All I know is the pain... and-" he stops, pondering over whether or not he should tell him about the new images.

He decided to. Chiron had this affect on people. He made you want to sit down and spill out your whole life's story. Plus, he figured if anybody else knew about torture, it was him. He's been through it longer than America was founded.

"He... he's putting new images in my head, and," his voice was a whisper now, "I don't know what actually happened now."

There was another pause, then Chiron spoke. "it pains me to see you and... Annabeth, like this. My best students. Being tortured." He closed his eyes. "All I can tell you is that you must stay strong. Stay strong for Annabeth. If the same thing is happening to her... she needs you now more than ever." he said, looking Percy in the eye.

Percy took a deep breath. He was right. He had to be strong for Annabeth. He knew there was more coming, and he knew it was only going to get worse, but he had to do it. For her.

"You're right." Percy said. "Thanks, Chiron." He turned to walk out.

"Percy," Chiron said. He spun around. "Just know, you are like a son to me. If you need me for anything, anything at all. Come talk to me."

Percy felt a lump in his throat. "Thanks." he said, more softly this time. He walked out of the Big House.

Percy would never tell, but Chiron was more of a father to him than Paul was. Paul was great, as a matter of fact, he was more than great, but Chiron... just was. It meant a lot to him to hear Chiron say that he thought of him as a son.

He walked back into the Poseidon cabin, and found Annabeth, still asleep. He thought she would be awake by now, but she needed rest.

Knowing he won't be able to rest, Percy sat on the bed, and stared at the fountain in his room. And that's how Annabeth found him in the morning.

**Did you guys like it? Huh, huh? Plzzz review!**

**Curl your hair, do a backflip, and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just want to be done with this chapter, so an explanation will be due for the next one. And sorry, this chapter is short. :(**

**So, read.**

**Carter**

I am proud to say that I actually slept well... after the crazy/insane dream, of course.

After Percy had led Walt and I to our rooms, I fell asleep as soon as soon as my head hit the pillow.

As usual, my _ba_ was lifted from my body, and I was carried away.

But instead of being carried away to a place, I was carried into darkness. Then, I heard a voice.

_They may have escaped the pit 3 years ago, but they won't scape me! They think defeating Gaea was going to stop me forever? BA! Idiot demigods! And what better way to start Percy Jackson's torture than with his precious Annabeth? HA! They can't escape me..._

So.. yeah, I would say that's... weird.

I didn't know what all that meant, but I did know that Percy and Annabeth were in danger. Then, there was a knock on my door.

"Yo Carter? You up?" Percy asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

He stepped in. "Chiron wants us to meet up in the rec room again for another meeting." he said.

"Okay... but are you alright? You almost look dead." I said. And he did. His eyes were sunken, and he had black circles under them, and his skin was pale.

He was quiet for a while, and got a... shattered look in his eyes. "Yeah, just... nightmares."

"Oh." That's when I decided that I wasn't going to tell him about my dream. I didn't know him _that_ well, but I could tell he had a lot on his mind, and no need to weigh him down with more.

"Oh, and Piper wanted my to give you these." he said, and I just noticed the bundle of clothes in his hands. I remembered Piper as the girl with the feather in her hair.

There wee some regular blue jeans, but a white linen shirt, but the shirt was designed like any other I would wear.

"Uh... thanks?" I replied.

Percy smiled a little. "Don't thank me, thank Piper." he said, closing the door behind him.

I wondered how in the world these clothes were going to fit. but as I put them on, I realized that they were my exact size. I got dressed, and stepped out of my room, to find Percy and Walt waiting for me outside.

"You guys ready?" Percy asked, looking between Walt and I.

"Yep." Walt answered. And Percy led us to the rec room.

Everyone was already seated when we came in, but this time, there was a huge table in the middle of the room, with chairs, plates, forks, and cups.

"I figured you all might want to eat before you go on your world- altering quest." Chiron explained.

"Ah, yes. Food." The Mexican guy Leo said. The girl Piper rolled her eyes.

I took a seat between Sadie and Zia, and Walt sat down on the other side of Sadie. I noticed that Sadie and Zia had on different clothes, as I did. While they were still white and linen, both girls' pants were made like sweatpants, stopping a little above their ankles. Zia's shirt had little olive green designs on it, and Sadie had on a white tank top, but she had on her signature light brown leather jacket. She had also managed to dye her hair again, and this time, there were pink streaks in her hair.

"Thanks again, for the clothes Piper." Zia said, smiling at Piper.

"Yeah. Those other ones looked terrible." Sadie agreed.

"It was no problem." Piper said, glancing at Annabeth.

"Don't." she said. Annabeth was smiling.

"I won't, I won't." she said.

"You know what's funny?" Sadie said. "The guys took longer to get ready than we girls did." she said, looking over at Walt who smiled a bit.

"What can I say? I don't like to be rushed in the morning." he replied.

"But what I don't understand, is why Carter took so long." she continued, looking at me. Percy, Leo, and Annabeth smiled.

It slowly dawned on my that she was insulting me by trying to call me a girl.

"Shut up." I said, glaring at her. She smiled smugly.

"Alright, magicians and demigods, eat. Rachel should be coming back at around 4:00, so after you eat, the demigods can take you around camp." Chiron said.

I didn't know who Rachel was, but I figured she must be important if we were waiting for her.

"So how are we supposed to eat, if there's no food?" Sadie asked.

"Simple." the guy with blonde hair, Jason, said. "You simply think of what you want to appear on the plate, and it appears. Same with the cup."

Sadie looked skeptical, but apparently thought of something, because an omelet with sausage on the side appeared on her plate, and Ribena filled her cup.

"Whoa!" she said, shocked. "We need to take some of these back to Brooklyn House!"

"You could if you wanted to." Leo said, between bites out of what looked like a breakfast burrito.

"Really?" Sadie asked. Leo nodded.

"Cool." she said, smiling at Walt.

Zia smiled, and blueberry waffles appeared on her plate, with orange juice in her cup.

"I looove blueberry waffles." she said, smiling at me.

"I can tell." I said back. And with that, everyone started to eat their food.

**Okay, that's that. Again, I apologize for the short chapter, but I'll make it up to you. Expect a chapter either tomorrow or Tuesday. Wednesday, at the latest, but it shouldn't be that long.**

**Fly high, think about taking flu shots, and don' be afraid of spiders. They're kinda cool, and pretty much everybody else in the world is afraid of them, so it's ok to be different.**

**The one thing about pain is that it demands to be felt. But you can chose what causes you pain.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aloha. So, I believe I owe you guys an explanation as to why it took me forever to update. So, here it goes.**

**I've been school shopping the interesting one, meaning clothes, shoes, jewelry, etc., and have been trying to work on this cursed summer work.**

**And, I had writer's block. See, whenever I plan to write a chapter, it never goes exactly as planned. The last chapter was NOT what I had in mind, but it just happened.**

**Plus, Thx for anyone who mentioned a prophecy or Drew an Sadie, because I totally forgot, which means I have to make up a prophecy, and everything in the prophecy has to happen. And, I don't exactly remember when Drew and Sadie met in the Serpent's Shadow... maybe one of you can remind me?**

**Shouldn't be too hard, right? Well, it might be, because earlier on, like maybe chapter 4-ish, I realized that I didn't even know where this story was going. It all just kinda flows gracefully. I know what I want to happen and all, but I just... didn't. Get it?**

**So now, I'm planning everything out... sorta, and no, I don't think this is the chapter where Rachel comes... at least, I don't think. As I said, this story has a mind of its own. Which is why this pov turned out the way it did.**

**Leer Hermosa! (That's Spanish for "Read beautiful!" {yeas, I do take Spanish. This year will be my second year taking it})**

**Annabeth**

Something was off. How she knew, she didn't know. All she knew at that moment was that something wasn't right. At breakfast, everyone seemed like their normal selves... well, she couldn't speak much for the Egyptian magicians, because she only knew Sadie.

All the demigods seemed perfectly fine... except Percy. He seemed... beaten down. Earlier in the morning, Annabeth found him fully dressed, just staring at the fountain Tyson had fixed for him in his room.

She didn't ask what was wrong with him then, simply because she knew he probably didn't want to talk about it. Now, they were all getting ready to show the magicians around camp, and she still hadn't asked him.

Hazel shadow traveled herself, Jason and Frank back to Camp Jupiter to get things ready. Frank and Hazel spent most of their time at Camp Jupiter, but visited Camp Half-blood often. And Jason spent more time here than Camp Jupiter. Jason went to help explained things to the romans.

So now, there was just Percy, Piper, and Leo to show the magicians around. They were all waiting outside the Big House for the magicians to finish up... whatever they were doing.

When they finally came out, Annabeth decided to show them the cabins first.

"I'm going to show you guys the cabins first." she says as she starts walking.

They come upon the cabins, and she takes a moment to let them soak it all up. "These are the cabins. The twelve you mainly see are the cabins for the children of the Olympian gods and goddesses." she explains.

"So, we have Zeus, king of the gods-" Leo starts

"And of dramatic flare." Percy interrupts. Thunder rolls across the sky again, and Percy just rolls his eyes. Again.

"And Hera, queen of the gods," Annabeth clenched her jaw at the name. She still didn't like her.

Poseidon, god of the sea, earthquakes, horses... that sort of thing." And Hades, god of the underworld. Those are the big three, minus Hera." Leo finished.

"And the others are Athena, goddess of wisdom an battle strategy, Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, and the arts. A cabin for Artemis, though she's a maiden goddess, and doesn't have any children, we have that cabin for the Hunters of Artemis, which are her... followers? I guess you could say.

Then we have Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. And annoyance." Annabeth snorts.

"And Hephaestus, god of the forge, Ares, god of war, Demeter, goddess of agriculture, Hermes, god of travel, and thieves, and Hestia, goddess of the Hearth. She's a maiden goddess too, but e still have a cabin for her." Piper finishes, pointing to each one in turn.

"Then, we have cabins for the other minor gods and goddess-just the ones who don't live on Mount Olympus. Nemesis, goddess of balance, Hecate goddess of magic," Sadie perked up at mention of magic

"Hypnos, god of sleep and other... mental .. peacefulness," Percy continued.

"Nike, goddess of victory, Isis, goddess of the rainbow, and Dionysus, god of wine. And maybe some more, if Annabeth feels like designing them." he finishes.

Sadie turned to Annabeth. "You designed all these?"

" No, not the original twelve... well, I designed Hades', and Hestia's, and all the minor gods' cabins, but that's it." she answers, feeling a little proud.

"So, who are your godly parents?" Carter asks, turning to them.

"Mine is Athena." Annabeth says.

"Poseidon." Percy says.

"Aphrodite." Piper answers.

"And mine is Hephaestus." Leo says, making a flame erupt from his hands. The magicians jerk back in surprise, except for Zia, who seemed oddly interested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Leo, stop being a show-off."

"I'm only showing my awesomeness! Don't be jealous." Leo replies, wriggling his eyebrows.

"Oh please, Annabeth's not jealous. She can pick you up and throw you right out of New York if she has to." Piper retaliate.

Percy nods. "She will. Take it from me."

Annabeth smiles and pushed Percy lightly before continuing to walk.

She walks toward the Sword fighting arena. "This is the sword fighting arena. It's pretty self-explanatory." Right now, Clarisse was taking Alex, a new Athena camper they just got 8 months ago.

They struck, parried, sidestepped, and it lasts a goo 3 minutes, but as always, Clarisse wins. She managed to pin Alex down on the ground.

"Another victory from the mighty Clarisse." Leo says.

Then suddenly, Annabeth gets a tingly feeling in the back of her head; the kind she gets when she knows Percy is going to say something, and sure enough-he does.

"How long has it been since you beat me Annabeth?" he asks, looking at her.

"Too long." she answers, smiling. Piper and Leo roll their eyes.

**Leo**

You'd think that after 9 years of fighting together they'd get tired of it, but no.

As Leo watched Percy and Annabeth walk towards the center of the arena, he explains things to the magicians.

"See, Percy and Annabeth only challenge each other because A, not a lot of people can beat them, and B they want to get better, but when you've fought with the same person for 9 years, and know exactly how the other fights, it's extremely difficult to beat them." he says.

People gather around to watch them fight. "You would actually think everyone would get tired of watching them fight, since it takes forever, but it's always interesting to watch, because you actually never know who's gonna win. Most people think Annabeth, simply because she's smarter, but some think it will be Percy, because they think he lets her win." Piper says, watching the two fight.

"And either way, they end up making out in the end, so all's well." Leo says, grinning.

Percy and Annabeth thrust, parry, attack, block, spin... anything you can think of, they do. It's almost like a choreographed dance, watching those two. You know the outcome, but then again, you actually don't; they always surprise you.

The fight goes on for what seems like hours, but nobody can take their eyes away from the couple. Leo can guess that they were getting tired, because they were both sweating, well Annabeth more so than Percy, since it's hard for him to get hot, being the son of Poseidon and all.

Then, somehow, it seemed as if Annabeth was winning, pushing against Percy with force, and somehow pinning him to the ground. They stared at each other for a while, but then Percy did some... weird maneuver with his leg-and Annabeth's leg, pushing the both of them up, and twirling Annabeth around so that he holds her sword arm up behind her back.

There was a pause, and Leo took the chance to look at the magicians, and their mouths are all open, and their eyes are wide. Leo smiles.

Then someone hooted, and everyone started cheering.

They're both panting now. Then, Percy twirls her again, and this time, she's facing him.

"You always manage to surprise me, Jackson." she says, lowly.

"Well maybe you should stop letting yourself get surprised." he says, equally lowly, glancing down at her lips.

Leo decides to break it up, before it starts, because when it does, it's hard to get them to stop.

"Alright, alright Percy wins this round, finally. Now let's go, or did you forget, that you have 4 Egyptian magicians waiting for you to show them around camp?"

At that, everyone in the arena turned to look at the magicians. They stared for a minute, before Piper told them to go back to what they were doing, using her Charm speak, of course.

Then, reluctantly, Percy and Annabeth pulled back and turned to Leo and Piper.

"I'm exhausted." Percy says.

"No wonder. You guys took forever." Piper says.

But Leo could see that Percy meant to just sound whiney and complain, but he could also see that his friend really was exhausted. He didn't know why, but he got a strange feeling that Percy needed to get some sleep.

"You guy go ahead. Me and Piper can do the rest.

Annabeth looked dubious. "Are you sure?"

Leo rolled his eyes. "Yes, I think I can handle showing 4 strange people around camp." The magicians obviously were not that ok with Leo calling them strange, because they all frowned.

"I'll be here too." Piper assures Annabeth.

She seems relieved by this fact and tugs Percy along with her. "See you later guys."

Piper, Leo, and the magicians wave back.

"They sleep in the same cabin?" Zia asks, curious.

"Yeah, but... not for the reasons you may think." Leo says.

"Let's just say they've been through hell, literally, as young as they are, and need each other more than most realize." Piper says, a little sadly, watching the two walk off into the distance.

"Alright, who's up to see some pegasi?" Leo asks enthusiastically.

**Okay, so chapter 9 is done. An I know it's a little late, but oh well.**

**Did I fail? Let me know in the reviews, and I will love you eternally!**

**Don't eat scorpions, use your words, and nobody's perfect, but Tony Stark comes pretty dang close.**

**In order to taste the rainbow, you have to experience the rain.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Gutentag. At least, I think that'd how you spell it.**

**I officially hate this computer. I had this chapter half one, and something crazy happened, and it had to reload before I could save it, and it erased everything. This Dumb. Donkey. Computer.**

**Anyway, I didn't mean to** **spell Iris Isis. I'm the one who got confuse there. Sorry. My brain does weird things without consulting me first.**

**Have any of you read the Shiver trilogy? It's amazing, and Sam and Grace I think, are my favorite book couple. Percabeth comes an impossibly close 2nd, tho.**

**Possibly only b/c they alternate turning into wolves but, whatever.**

**And, I switched povs in the last chapter. I made it present tense-ish. oops.**

**Well, here's chapter 10, and I'm giving it to you early, so be happy.**

**Sadie**

I'll admit, I was pretty psyched to see some flying horses. I mean, who wouldn't? Well, if you don't like flying. Or horses, I suppose.

While I was watching Percy and Annabeth fight, I was awed. They moved around each other like... a choreographed dance. A very awesome choreographed dance, at that.

And then what Percy did with his and Annabeth's leg, pushing them up, and thing spinning her around so that her arm was pinned to her back, was amazing.

Now, I'm not much for physical combat-with using magic an all, but that was seriously good.

Leo was going on about Percy being able to talk to horses, but I wasn't really paying attention. Walt, Carter, and Zia seemed to be really interested which was good, but I was pre-occupied at the moment.

A girl who looked about my age was talking to 3 other girls. She was Asian looking, and while she was wearing the same clothes as everyone else, and orange camp shirt and jeans, they looked... better on her. The shirt hugged her stomach, especially in the chest area, and her jeans were so tight, I was surprised she hadn't fainted.

But she looked very familiar. Wait... was that...? No. It couldn't be. Last I saw her, she was making googly eyes at my boyfriend.

Well, he wasn't really my boyfriend... yet.

It was complicated. All I know now is that I am perfectly happy with Walt. And Anubis.

You know what? Let's forget it.

Leo and Piper were now going to introduce us to some of the campers. This whole camp seemed very... camp-like. And I know, it sounded stupid, but it seemed to all the world as if this was an actual Summer camp. Not a place demigods trained because monsters would constantly attack them, and threaten to take their life daily.

This place was huge. It was sunny, and it never really rained here- or so Piper said, and what I really liked was the Strawberry field. It was beautiful with very green grass, and well... strawberries.

Leo and Piper stopped ahead and called to some people I didn't know. When they came closer, I realized that those were the boys Chiron told to take Freak to the stables.

"Hey Leo, Piper." One of them said, staring at Piper for an extra 5 seconds. I mean, I don't blame him. She was gorgeous without trying.

"I want to introduce you do the magicians. And no, you may not take anything from them." Piper said, sternly.

"Well, even if you guys tried, I'm pretty sure they would hurt you, and while I don't know a thing about magician powers, I'm sure they can handle two idiots trying to pit pocket them." Leo said, rather eagerly. Like he was waiting.

"Haven't you learned yet Leo?" One of them said.

"No one can handle us." The other finished.

"Fine. I'll just get Percy. And he's really tired, so he'll probably want to kill you for disturbing his peace." Piper threatened.

The boys' faces paled slightly.

"Well I'm Connor-"

"And I'm Travis." the twins said.

They were exactly the same person. The only way you can tell the difference was that one was taller than the other, and one had a small birthmark on his cheek.

"And we will not take anything from you-"

"Because we would hate to disturb Percy's peace." Travis finished. He was the taller one.

"Percy's the only one that can control them. Though Annabeth can be pretty persuasive." Piper said, turning to us.

"Okay. You can go now." Leo said.

The boys sighed. "But can't we just-"

"No." Piper and Leo said at the same time.

They slumped and walked off. "Are they always like this?" Carter asked

"Sadly, yes." Leo answered.

"They remind me of Felix a little." Carter said, thoughtfully.

"Mmm... you're right." Zia said, nodding.

Felix had become a little trickster himself. Last month, he hid crickets in my bathroom, so when I opened the door, they jumped at me.

Let's just say his hair hasn't grown back yet.

A girl the size of a football player walked up to Piper and Leo. I recognized her as the girl we saw fighting before.

"Are these the Egyptians you were talking about Valdez?" she asked looking us over.

"Yes. This Zia, Carter, Sadie, and Walt." Leo replies.

The girl nodded once. "The name's Clarisse. Stay outta my way, and maybe I can think about liking you." she marched away.

"She's nice." Walt grumbled.

"Yep. Sweet as a cupcake." Leo agreed.

Piper checked her watch. "It's about 3:30. You wanna head back to the Big House? And maybe you guys can hang out or something."

"Yeah, because after we see Rachel, we'll have to leave." Leo responds.

"Wait, why do we have to see Rachel?" I asked.

"Because she's the oracle, and she's gonna tell us whether we're gonna die or not." Leo replied.

"Yay." I said.

**Percy (after the fight)**

Percy could tell Annabeth was irritated that she didn't win.

Well, for one she kept muttering things under her breath, so that was a dead give away.

"I mean... how? I thought I had you. How did you that... that leg thing?" she asked, rather angrily.

He has to admit. She looked scary.

"I don't know. It was impulsive. I didn't even know I was going to do it." he answers, a little sheepishly.

"I didn't even know you were that flexible." she said.

Percy just shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to talk. Between saving the world, Tartarus poisoning your mind, and fighting your girlfriend, which took forever, he really was exhausted.

Annabeth seemed to notice, because she didn't say anything the rest of the walk to the Poseidon cabin. She just took his hand.

When they finally got there, Percy flopped on his bed, and put his arm over his eyes, and just laid there in silence. Annabeth got in beside him.

After a minute she finally spoke. "Percy, what's wrong?" she asked, softly.

He sighed. He knew she was going to ask eventually. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it.

But he knew it would make Annabeth restless if he didn't tell her.

"I've been having nightmares. New ones. Everything... new." he tells her.

Annabeth stayed silent for a moment. "You mean...?"

She didn't have to finish the thought out loud for Percy to know what she meant.

He sighed again. "Yep. I was stupid to think we'd escape him."

Annabeth covered her face. "Gods. But why? After 3 years?"

"Chiron said he wanted to trip us up, because whatever it is that we're facing might be more dangerous than Gaea." he answered.

Annabeth stayed silent for a while. Percy uncovered his face and turned around to face her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Annabeth. You know I hate it when you cry." Percy said softly, wrapping a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I know, but... I just- I thought we would actually get better... and after defeating Gaea, I thought... it would weaken him somehow. And now... he's..." she shook her head, letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Percy brushed it away and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him. "I know, Annabeth. But I have you. And you have me. We'll be ok."

"Gods I love you Percy." She said.

"I love you too, Annabeth. More than you know." Percy replied.

Annabeth leaned in and kissed him, wrapping her arm around his neck. He slid his down where her shirt had ridden up, and drew aimless circles around her skin. He felt her shiver.

With her other hand, Annabeth slid it down his chest, stopping right where his heart was. With her thumb, she gently caressed his neck, and this time, it was Percy's turn to shiver.

Tartarus could poison his mind all he wanted. Even if he didn't have his sanity, he had Annabeth. As long as Annabeth was right by his side, it didn't matter if the world fell. At least they had each other.

Annabeth kissed him harder, her fingers dancing across his back, and Percy slid his hand up her shirt further. He pressed harder, Annabeth's grip on his neck tightening.

They both pulled back, they had to breathe, and just gazed into each other's eyes. Trying to tell the other everything they felt into that one gaze.

But what Percy felt for Annabeth couldn't even be put into words. All he knew was that he needed her. Badly. So when he fell asleep, the only thing he saw was Annabeth's eyes.

**Did you all like this chapter? I did it while I was in my feelings, that's why I put that Percabeth bit in there. I was listening to Beyoncé's Halo and 1+1.**

**Make hearts, spot a lepricon, and come up with a million dollar invention. Those are useful.**

**If you find yourself in love with 2 people, choose the 2nd one, because if you really loved the 1st one, you wouldn't have fallen in love again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. Sorry for the wait. My aunt had a big birthday dinner, and... yeah.**

**So, I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so it's probably like a filler chapter, as they call it.**

**And I'm open to any ideas, so leave them in the reviews.**

**And actually review. I mean, you guys read this story and basically only 2 of you review. So could you take 30 seconds and leave something in the review box, please? For me?**

**Here's a taste of the author's daily life: So, like I said, my aunt had a big birthday dinner, and after it was all over, I went to go speak to my cousins. Now just about all my cousins on my dad's side are younger than me, so it was like, 3 year olds.**

**And they were eating chocolate, and got hyper, so one of my aunts told me to take them somewhere. So, we went and walked around the big building, and one of my cousins name Heiress got sleepy, so I held her, and she likes me, so she got clingy.**

**And when I came back... my mother was gone. **

**I found out that they had left.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Carter**

I was awed. This Greek camp was amazing. But what I really liked was the magical border, and the dragon that guarded the huge tree. The dragon was huge, and according to Leo, it ate over 10 pounds of meat every day.

That's more than what Felix eats in hours.

Anyway, Leo and Piper had gone off to wait for Jason, Frank, and Hazel to come back from... wherever they were, and Sadie, Zia, Walt and I were sitting on the steps of the Big House.

"They seem nice." Sadie said, getting the ball rolling.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to make of having to go save the world, with Greeks." I said.

"It does seem odd, doesn't it?" Zia agreed, cocking her head to the side.

"Especially if it's Setne." Walt mentioned.

"That guy just doesn't know when to stop." Sadie said, shaking her head.

There was silence for a few beats. "I don't even know how we're going to beat this guy. He's way too clever, and... complicated for us to outthink him." I realized.

Sadie sighed. "What confuses me is... who is powerful enough to enchant The Book of Thoth's pages?" She turned to Walt hopefully.

He shook his head. "I don't even know. I haven't really been around that long."

Sometimes I forgot that he is, like 5,000 years old, and yet he is considered very young for a god.

"Why can't we get rid of him? He's... bloody dead, and been that way for 3,000 years!" Sadie asked, exasperated.

"There are just some things you can't erase." Zia said, slumping a little.

I took her hand. "It'll be okay. We handled him before, and we can do it again. And this time, we'll have help."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Carter."

I smiled back. "You're welcome." I said leaning in.

"Ugh. Gag me." Sadie said, making a face. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever Sadie. Get over yourself." I told her.

"I'm just sayin', if you're gonna make out with your girlfriend, do it somewhere I can't see you."

"You know Sadie," Walt started, taking her hand, tracing patterns along it, "You don't seem to mind people making out if you're involved.'

"Uhh... I...ahh." she stammered. I knew what he was doing. He was trying to distract Sadie so she wouldn't say anything else.

"And," he said, moving his hand up along her arm, "saying you don't like something, then turning around and doing it would make you a hypocrite. Wouldn't want to do that, now would we?"

"...nn-no." Sadie said, shivering a little.

"So, we won't do that again, now will we?" Walt asked gently.

"No." Sadie agreed.

"Good." Walt said, gently pulling away from her.

"Okay." Sadie said weakly.

I smiled at Walt, and he winked back at me. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only one who thought Sadie was annoying at times.

"So, what time is this 'Rachel' supposed to get here anyway?" Zia asked.

"Leo said at 4:00, and it's 3:45 now." I said, checking my watch. Sadie thinks it makes me look like an old dad, because she doesn't know any other guy who wears one.

I told her to shut up.

"Do you think we should head in?" Zia asked, concerned.

I thought about it a little, then shook my head. "Nah. Let's just hang for a while."

Sadie apparently was shaken out of her trance, because the next thing I knew, she punched Walt in the chest.

"OW!" he exclaimed, with a faint smile.

"I know what you did." she said with clenched teeth.

"But... you couldn't stop it, now could you?" he said, cockily.

"You little... you know I can't think straight when you do that!"

"I know. That's why I did it. Somebody had to. And I don't think your brother would have liked it."

Sadie grimaced. "No. You're right. I wouldn't have liked it. I'd rather die first."

Zia laughed. I glared at her. "Sorry. Sadie's funny."

Sadie flipped her hair and gave me a brilliant smile. "I am hilarious, aren't I?"

Walt and I simultaneously rolled our eyes.

"No, you're just aggravating." I corrected.

"You're just jealous because you aren't funny. Poor Zia. She has no one to make her laugh." Sadie pretended to be sympathetic.

"Carter does make me laugh." Zia said.

"But the difference is that you laugh _at _him, and you laugh _with _me." Sadie replied.

Zia looked at me, then back at Sadie. "You know, I think you're right."

I was shocked. "Are you really on her side right now?"

"That's the thing about woman, Carter. They can never be trusted." Walt said.

Sadie looked like she was about to say something, then waited a while, then finally decided what to say.

"You know what? You're so right, Walt Stone. Such a strong woman like myself can never be permanetely settled."

"For such a strong woman, it was funny to see you basically being controlled by Walt." I mentioned.

Walt smirked.

"That wasn't Walt Stone. That was Anubis there, and I'm still mad." Sadie glared at Walt.

"Hey, it isn't my fault I'm mesmerizing." Walt said.

"Bloody gods." Sadie muttered.

**Again, I am sorry this is a short chapter. And a filler one. I didn't know what to write. It's just the magicians talking to each other.**

**Do you wanna agree with me on how bad this sucked? Do it in the reviews!**

**And plzzzz actually review. It makes me happy!**

**Don't eat flowers, watch Tyler Perry, and you CAN'T fly. So Sorry.**

**There's a difference between being missed, and being forgotten.**


	12. Rachel goes down in Smoke

Hi** everyone! So, in this chapter, things will happen. Some good, and some bad. There will also be some Percabeth, but it will be a little sad. And Jasper.**

**I start school on the 18th. UGH! Which means...**

**I hate life. **

**And sorry that I haven't updated. I've been quite busy. But I did finish my Summer Work, so I can update like I used to... probably.**

**And I know, this story isn't even close to done, but at the end, I can't decide if I want the magicians to go to Olympus, or some place where the Egyptian gods and goddesses are, or if I want the demigods to meet the Egyptian gods in their palace.**

**What do you guys think? Let me Know in the reviews!**

** Camryn singsandreads: They meet in Rick's book The Staff of Serapis. And I sing, and read too.**

**Midnight Eclispe: no, they didn't have an affair. (is that how you spell it?)**

**Continue**

**Piper**

Piper hated waiting. Waiting only increased her anxiety. She paced back and forth around the big house, chewing her lip. And when Jason came back, that's exactly what she was doing.

"Hey Pipes." he said, setting a bag on a nearby table. He scrunched up his eyebrows in concern,.

"What's wrong?"

She sighed. She didn't know how to explain it herself.

"I-I don't know. I know everybody is saying it, but I really don't... _want_ to..." she trailed off.

"Want to save the world again?" he asked gently.

She nodded weakly. He sighed and looked out a window.

"I know. I don't either." He looked at her with those electric blue eyes of his.

"But there's no one else that can do it. We have to."

Jason never left his sense of duty. He always made sure what needed to be done was one. It's one of the many things Piper liked about him.

"I just don't understand why evil forces are trying to rise all of a sudden. Don't they know by now to just stay put?"

Jason smiled. "I guess not. We'll just have to keep destroying them until they do."

She sighed, and Jason came over and pulled her to his chest.

"At least we're doing it together." he said.

Piper smiled a little. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Just then, a piercing scream tore through the camp. Both Jason and Piper looked up.

"Oh my gods." Piper said.

"Was that Annabeth?" Jason asked quizzically.

"Yes... But she hasn't had a nightmare that bad in... about a year. Come on." she said, grabbing his arm and running toward Cabin 3.

A few campers were already gathered near the door. Piper pushed past some campers and peered through the window.

Annabeth was shaking violently on the bed, tears streaming down her face. Percy was trying to calm her down and wake her up.

"Annabeth, wake up." he said.

Annabeth, you're okay. We're out, you're fine." He looked really worried.

"Annabeth, please wake up." he pleaded softly.

Annabeth's eyes shot open, her chest heaving as she looked around frantically.

"It's okay. You're fine. I'm here, you're fine." Percy said reassuringly.

Annabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, sobbing. Piper couldn't make out all of what they were saying, but she did catch some:

"Why Percy?" Annabeth said in between sobs.

"I don't know Annabeth. I don't know." he replied, combing through her hair soothingly., with a faraway look in his eyes.

Piper had to fight back tears of her own as she reluctantly pulled back. Some campers had left.

She sighed. "Guys, let's... let's give them some space, okay? I'll check on them later."

The rest of the campers dispersed reluctantly. Piper turned to Jason. He was worried.

"I thought she said they were getting better." Jason said.

"She did, and they were. I think... maybe something else is going on." Piper replied.

She glanced back at Cabin 3. Annabeth's sobs had stopped, and Percy and Annabeth just held each other.

"What else could be going on?" Jason wondered.

Piper sighed again. "I don't know."

There was silence for a few seconds. "Come on Jason, let's go back."

He took one last glance at the cabin, and walked out with Piper.

They got back to the Big House to find the magicians inside.

"Is everyone okay? We heard a scream." Sadie asked.

"...Yeah the camp's fine it's just... it's about what I told you earlier with Percy and Annabeth. They went through... a really traumatic experience some years ago, and they have nightmares. That's what it was." Piper explained.

They were silent for a few beats, when Carter finally spoke.

"I had a dream about them... yesterday." he said cautiously.

Piper looked at him, curious.

"I don't know who it was, but someone in... darkness said something about it being 3 years, and torturing Percy by starting with Annabeth." he finished.

It slowly dawned on Piper what he meant. She looked up at Jason with wide eyes. She saw her own expression reflected there.

"Oh my gods, this is not good." she muttered.

"What's not good?" Leo asked, sauntering into the room with Calypso in tow.

Piper gave him an _I'll- tell- you- later _look. He apparently understood because he nodded shortly.

"Hey Leo." Jason greeted him.

"What's up Sparky?" Leo replied, grinning widely. His smile only got wider as Jason glared at him.

"Why are you here Leo?" Piper asked, exasperated already.

"Oh. Chiron told me to come find you guys." he explained.

"Why?" Jason asked, puzzled.

"Rachel's here."

***LINE BREAK***

Minutes later, everyone was assembled in the rec room- one again, but this time, with Rachel. There were ritz crackers with cheez-in-a-can on a platter. Leo was munching happily on the crackers.

Percy and Annabeth looked dead exhausted. Annabeth had bags under her eyes, and was leaning on Percy's shoulder, and Percy's hair was more disheveled than usual.

Rachel sat among them, with a yellow shirt on, and dark skinny jeans with paint splattered blots all over them. Her red, frizzy hair cascaded down her back, and her green eyes scanned through the room, looking at everyone in turn. Chiron just finished explaining the quest to her, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, that sounds great, but what exactly are you going to do if-once you find this... Setne?" she asked.

Everyone was quiet. No one had really thought of a plan. Not even Annabeth, and she always had a plan. But what just happened in the past 5 minutes had drained her, so no one really expected much out of her.

Finally, Leo decided to speak up. "Easy. We take the book from him, lock it up in a treasure chest, and make sure he goes to... Egyptian jail, or something.

Piper rolled her eyes at Leo the same time Rachel did.

"But _how? _Because from what I heard, you'll have to fight evil monsters, and maybe gods that have been cross-breaded, and then, Setne's a freakin' ghost, so-"

"Wait, Setne's _dead?" _Hazel asked, looking over at the magicians.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, and has been for over 3,000 years."

"So how are we supposed to catch... a ghost?" Frank asked, puzzled.

"I guess we'll have to play ghost hunters, and find out!" Leo said, enthusiastically.

This got Percy and Annabeth to smile a little. Chiron even got an amused look on his face.

Piper looked at Jason, and found him smiling, too.

"Leo..." she said, shaking her head.

"What?" he asked, oblivious.

He turned to Rachel. "So Oracle of Delphi. No green mist, weird voice? Scary prophecy?"

Rachel scowled at Leo. "You know-" she was interrupted, because she suddenly sat up straight, and her eyes went green, and the green mist surrounded her.

**_"Two worlds will collide in an attempt to save both,_**

**_To try to trap an enemy, that no prison can hold,_**

**_ Shadow will pour his darkness into a pair  
_**

**_And an unbreakable bond they both will share."  
_**

And with that, Rachel Elizabeth Dare fell towards Leo, who made no attempt to catch her, so she ended up on the ground.

Calypso hit him on the arm. "OW!" he exclaimed.

After a moment of silence, and staring at Rachel's unmoving body, Sadie said something.

"Well... that was... fun." she said.

And then, they heard a huge roar from inside the camp, and the sound of destruction.

"Oh... Styx." Percy said, moving his hand toward his pocket.

"I guess we have to go see what that is." Jason said, looking down at Piper.

"Right. Go battle a monster that broke through camp barriers. Nothing out of the ordinary." she replied.

And with that, they all followed Chiron in running outside.

**So, crappy ending, but at least you got he prophecy. What do you think it means? Leave it in the reviews!**

**And, yeah, Rachel stayed on the floor. So sorry.**

**Bake pineapples, don't swim in the River Lethe, and be attracted to sparkly things.**

**Music is a world within itself, with a language we all understand.**

**-Stevie Wonder**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Here's another chapter!**

**(Naïve people... dang)**

**So sorry. No, it's not, actually, I just had to tell you guys something.**  
**(... *crickets chirping in the background*)**

**So, school starts Monday... so expect a chapter next week. And, I'm sorry, but things are hectic, and the internet is acting funky, because it's been raining, and when it rains the internet doesn't work. I'm lucky to be on it now.**

**We are trying to get last minute stuff done, sort through our school supplies, and get our outfits together and whatnot.**

**In the next chapter, there will be action (probably), and they will leave, and some people will get hurt.**

**My annoying older sister by a year and 9 months is a non believer in Percabeth, and she thinks I should make them break up to keep you guys on your toes.**

**I told her that there are other ways to keep you guy on your toes. I just have to figure them out.**

**Well, anyway. If you guys have any ideas feel free to pm me or just plain review. I could use some help to get the ball rolling.**

**And to those of you starting school next week too...**

**I am so sorry.**

**Eat hot peppers, don't fall asleep in the hot tub, and create a flying, magical monkey with horns and a tail named JoJo!**

**R.I.P. Maya Angelou!**

**(I know, I should have done that a long time ago)**


	14. We fight another giant snake,no surprise

**What is up Asgardians**. **I know, I'm late, but something funky was going on with wifi, b/c it's been raining a lot here, and when it rains, wifi acts stupid, so... yeah.**

**And I started school this week, on Monday to be exact, and I really don't want to. I mean, the first week of school, for me, is one of the most painful, because you have papers to sign, and class orientation, and procedures, like we don't know to come in quietly and do morning work.**

**I mean, we're never going to do it. Get a clue.**

**The second most painful week is the week before Spring Break. It's more exciting than Summer Break, for some reason. And we are getting out later than usual this year, for reasons unknown to me.**

**Has anyone heard of the movie Lucy with Scarlett Johansson? I wanted to see it, but my dad did without me. And I'm still mad.**

**And I know, I know, I mixed up Isis and Iris, thx for reminding me. (sarcasm) I was talking about one, and I ended up typing Isis. Like you guys haven't mixed up Greek and Egyptians goddesses? Geez.**

**And, I know, the prophecy was... stupid. But I had to get the ball rolling. It was weird and unusual, but this is a weird and unusual situation right now, soo...**

**And I re-read the first chapter, only to realize it... sucked. Badly. I mean, why didn't you guys tell me?**

**Well, that's the chapter I got the most reviews on, so... Thanks?**

**And, if you guys have any ideas, tips, or suggestions, feel free to throw it in there! I need some help. Badly.**

**And, I decided to title my chapters, in case you haven't noticed.**

**And thanks to anyone who reviews. I mean, it really means a lot to us authors, no matter how big, or small the reviews are. They mean a lot, so keep reviewing!**

**Give your eyes some exercise, and read!**

**Sadie**

After seeing a girl go down in green smoke, I thought I'd have some time before something else weird happened. Like, maybe 10 minutes. It was more like 10 seconds.

We all heard a loud screeching noise and rushed outside. The camp was chaotic. Everyone was scattered about, and some were knocking arrows at the monster.

Then, I decided to actually look at it.

The monster was huge. It was a giant snake. I was really tired of seeing giant snakes. But this giant snake had three heads, and it's tail had... claws. Almost like Wolverine's claws.

And apparently, he spits out this toxic gas that does something to you, so you pass out.

A camper got to close to the monster, and one of the heads turned towards him and opened it's mouth... you know what happened.

I looked around at the others; the people I came out of the Big House with. Percy looked really tired, but mad. Like he was mad at the monster for destroying this place. Annabeth also looked tired, but determined. Also like she was calculating something. She had a small frown on her face.

Leo almost looked... excited. Excited, and offended, like: _how dare you attack my camp while we just heard a prophecy that may have something to do with us dying?_ Jason was looking at the monster cautiously, and calculatingly.

While I was looking around at everyone's facial expressions, I temporarily forgot we actually had to find a way to stop it. Thankfully, Annabeth stepped up.

"Okay. Piper and Hazel, you guys go where the archers are. The arrows don't seem to be working. Get them to try something else. Leo and Jason, try to attack the monster from the left side, and get the attention from that head. Percy and Frank, do the same as Leo and Jason, but from the right side. Maybe we can try to confuse it. And you guys..." she trailed off, looking towards me, Carter, Zia, and Walt.

"You guys, do whatever. Just find a way to take it down."

"I don't know what that thing is," she continued, "but we have to stop it from destroying more of this camp."

I looked amongst my fellow magicians, then shrugged.

"You heard her. Let's kill a gas breathing three- headed snake." I told them.

We all ran toward the base of the hill, where Clarisse, and maybe some of her brothers and sisters were stabbing and slashing at the monster. Piper ran up to them.

"What's the game plan, Princess?" Clarisse asked.

Piper glared at her quickly. "I don't know. Arrows and swords don't seem to be working, and I think Annabeth is going to try a weak spot."

Clarisse frowned. "So what do we do?"

"We distract it. Keep shooting arrows, and slashing it. We need to buy her some time." Piper explained.

Clarisse nodded, and turned and yelled something to some other campers.

Meanwhile, Chiron was helping some of the campers that had been wounded. I looked up at the monster, to the arrows bouncing off it. Then, something started forming in my head.

I quickly turned to Carter. "Carter! The arrows are bouncing off the monster." Now, normally, he would roll his eyes and be aggravated with me for stating the obvious, but realization dawned on his face.

"You think it's enchanted?" he asked.

I nodded. "I need to find a way to break the protection spell on it. Go and find Annabeth and tell her."

Carter nodded and ran off. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_Hello? Isis? How are you? So, I know we haven't been on speaking terms for a while, but I need a spell to break the protection spell from this monster. So if you would kindly throw it in there, it would mean a lot._

She was quiet for so long, I thought my plan wouldn't work. Then, an energy filled me, and a golden ray of light sprang from my palm, directly hitting the monster.

I was stunned.

Usually, I have to say a word, and a symbol will appear over the thing I'm directing it too, but I suppose that this is a weird case, so weird things happen.

The monster et out an ear piercing shriek, and reeled back. A blue light erupted from it's chest. Everyone paused for a moment.

"Don't stop!" I yelled. "Hit it now! It'll work!"

They remained still for a couple of seconds, then, simultaneously, arrows flew straight at the monster, and everyone near the monster that had swords plunged them into it's side.

The monster roared one last time, and the gas breathing three headed snake was no more. There was silence. I looked around. Some of the unlucky campers who got a whiff of the snake's breath were out cold, lying on the ground. Chiron and some other campers were helping them.

Everyone else started gathering together. Annabeth was looking at the place the monster was slowly melting into the ground with confusion.

Then, Percy asked the question we were all wondering.

"How did it break through the barrier?" he asked, quietly.

Leo explained to us that the camp had a magical barrier, and that monsters couldn't get in. But how did this one get in?

"I do not know. But I do think now is the time for you all to leave." Chiron said, pointedly.

Some of the campers apparently went to the Big House and got all of our bags, because Drew handed me mine.

Wait...Drew?

Yes, Drew, she glared at me, but handed it to me nonetheless. I took it cautiously.

"Take it, Kane. It's not like I put perfume in it. Though you desperately need some." she snickered.

"Oh hi, Drew. I never thought I'd see the day you were able to leave school." I retorted.

She was fuming. Back at school, she was never a good student, and only passed classes because most of the teachers were male.

Well, you know what happened.

While she was fuming, she happened to glance over my shoulder at Walt, and her face brightened noticeably.

"Oh, hi Walt. Didn't think I'd see you here." she said, batting her obnoxiously fake eyelashes.

"Right. And I'm smart." Percy said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Besides, Walt doesn't want to go out with you anyway. He has a girlfriend."

At this, Drew's eyes flicked to Percy's, then to Walt's, then back to me. Her eyes widened.

"Hello. I'm Sadie Kane. Former host of the goddess Isis, savior of the world, _and _Walt Stone's girlfriend." I said, holding out my hand.

She looked like she could've punched me right then, but Chiron interrupted.

"Drew, go back to your cabin. And you all, need to find a way of transportation to be able to get wherever you are going."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments before Leo spoke up.

"Well, looks like we're going back to the stables!" he said, rubbing his hands energetically.

**Finally, Right? They're leaving... but first, thins must happen. Important things.**

**For some reason, I started watching Christmas movies on Netflix.**

**Weird.**

**Walk sideways, speak Zulu, and don't hang sneakers on power lines!**

**R.I.P. Robin Williams! :(**


	15. We fly to our deaths (Possibly)

**Hello pupils. I'm still in a Christmassy mood for some reason. Maybe i's because last year's Christmas didn't feel like Christmas**.

**But whatever. I like it.**

**So, I wanna learn more about you guys. You can give me weird happenings from your life or whatever. But if you're reading my story, I think we should be friends, agreed?**

**Oh, and I'm doing this on one of my dad's mac, because the computer that I normally do this on has a virus. So, if I don't update for a while, that's why, though it shouldn't be too long.**

**So, here's a chappie from everybody's favorite!**

**Please enjoy, and please, please, please review. They help me, and make me feel like maybe thee is something in this world that's worth it..**

**So review! 30 seconds, isn't that bad... is it?**

**And they are getting ready to go in this chapter. I've stalled to long, so be happy!**

**Percy**

A war hasn't even started yet, and Percy was already sick of it.

He was tired. Like, mentally tired. Annabeth's really bad nightmare had wired him up; made him more wary, and cautious. You can mess him up all you want, but messing with Annabeth, or anyone he loves... that's not wise.

Oh, and the gas breathing three headed snake. That was fun while it lasted. For once, Percy didn't have to save the day, or deliver the final blow, or get extremely hurt to save others. For once, he could just fight on the sidelines.

And seeing Egyptian magic wasn't boring, either.

Now, The Seven, and the magicians were headed toward the stables. Percy kind of had an idea of why, but wasn't sure how it would work.

Annabeth walked beside him, hand in hand. She sighed. Percy turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"I... I don't know, Percy." she said, and for a moment, she slipped. Her eyes turned dull, like she was having a flashback. Percy squeezed her hand tighter.

"Annabeth, you're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay." he assured.

She looked up at him and smiled. "I know."

They came upon the stables, and for some reason, Leo adressed the group.

"Okay. The reason I brought you all hear is because... since we have no idea of how we're going to get wherever we're supposed to go, I figured, why not fly?"

And before anyone could argue, he opened the doors. They were greeted by BlackJack, who snorted upon seeing Percy. And the griffin thing..._ freaked. _No kidding. That's the sound it made.

That's probably where it got it's name.

Anyway, as everybody walked in, Percy walked up to BlackJack and petted his nose, Annabeth in tow.

_What's up boss? Got any doughnuts? Or sugar cubes?_

Percy sighed. _No, I don't. And what did I tell you about calling me boss? _Percy thought.

_Sorry boss. _Percy rolled his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he saw Annabeth smirking.

"So Leo, care to explain your plan...?" Percy asked.

Leo turned from whatever he was looking at. "Oh. Right. Well, I figured we could start our little journey on air. Since we kind of don't know what we're doing, though no one wants to admit it."

Percy cocked his head. He was right. All Percy knew was that he had to stop this guy. And he couldn't even remember his name.

"So. We shall fly. The magicians will ride the griffin, Jason and Piper could probably ride Tempest, Percy and Annabeth can ride BlackJack, and I'm sure Frank can turn into something Hazel and I can ride on." Leo finished.

Annabeth frowned. "But.. I'm sure the animals will get tired, and we have to stop, for food and water, and sleep, and I doubt we can take them the whole way to... wherever we're going."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "Well, do you have a better idea?"

Annabeth thought for a moment, then sighed and shook her head.

"Well then, I guess it's settled." Leo said.

_Well buddy, I guess you'll be coming with me this time. _Percy thought.

_Finally. It's been a while since I've been on a quest with you. _BlackJack replied.

_I'd like to keep it that way. The quest part, I mean. _Percy responded.

Percy looked around. The magicians were talking quietly amongst themselves, and laughing at something. Piper was laughing, and Leo was frowning. Percy assumed they were talking about him.

He looked over at Annabeth, to find her studying him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes. "With... you know..." she trailed off.

"Oh." Percy realized. Then he frowned. He didn't really know if he was okay. He wanted to say know, but that would just make Annabeth more anxious and worried.

"I mean... I guess. At least so far. I don't know if it will get worse." he said the last part quietly.

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows even more. "I don't know... I just feel like something is going to happen to you."

Usually Percy would just brush this off, seeing as he always found a way to evade death. But Annabeth being the one telling him this made him want to be cautious. And because he could feel it too. He wasn't sure if it was necessarily death, but this quest was different than all the other ones.

"You feel it too don't you?" she asked, her eyes glassy.

He sighed in answer. He already didn't like where this quest was going. Just when he was about to respond, a wrack of pain tore through his body that would have made him fall if he wasn't holding on to BlackJack.

His vision had black around the edges, and he shut his eyes. Then, a voice spoke in his mind.

_I thought you would get it, but seeing as you're still holding on to hope, I see I have to be more persistent._ The voice paused.

_ I plan to break you, Percy Jackson. You and your precious girlfriend. _A laugh echoed in his mind, and one good last wave of pain tore through his body, and all left suddenly, leaving him slumped, sweaty and exhausted.

He tried to slow his breathing, and pondered over what Tartarus had said.

"Percy?" Hazel asked cautiously.

"Are you okay?" she asked, most likely already knowing the answer, and what he was going to say.

He was quiet for a few moments. He hadn't even realized he was shaking until he slowly lifted up his head to look at her. He took a shaky breath.

"I've... been better." he answered. Then, he noticed that Annabeth was grabbing his arm tightly. He turned to meet her eyes, to find hers filled with tears.

"See? I told you. And it's only going to get worse." she said softly, her voice wavering.

Percy didn't say anything. What could he say? He knew it was going to get worse until they defeated... whoever his name was.

After another moment of silence and some confused and concerned looks, Leo spoke up again.

"So... Everyone okay with flying? Great. Awesome, so I assume you all want to head out? Yes? Okay, great."

Percy looked at him, saying a thank you with his eyes. Leo met his eyes briefly before getting things ready. Jason proceeded to summoning Tempest, and the magicians were over at the stall Freak was in, and Frank and Hazel were talking.

Percy looked at Annabeth again. She was looking at the floor, and looked up to meet his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you Percy." she said softly.

"You're going to. And plus, I don't want to lose me either." he replied. She saw a glint of amusement in her eyes, and he smiled at her. She smiled back, though it looked a little sad. She stood on her toes to kiss him, meaning for it to be a peck, but Percy deepened it, putting his arms around her waist.

They were interrupted by thunder and lightning flashing through the sky, and Tempest appearing in the stables.

Percy doubts that he will ever get over seeing him. His body was pure lightning, with flashing, wild eyes. He didn't even know how Jason could sit on it without getting electrocuted.

He also saw the magicians looking in awe at Tempest.

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Nice ride, Grace." he said, echoing the words he said to him upon seeing Tempest for the first the after Leo blew up New Rome.

Jason looked over at him, smiled and shrugged. "I made friends with him during our fight in the Wolf House."

Leo clapped his hands, for the hundredth time that day. "Alright, climb on your respective animals. We've got to say goodbye to everyone and go on our air trip."

Frank turned into a giant eagle- he really seemed to like tat transformation, and Leo and Hazel climbed on. The magicians' faces were really amusing.

Percy turned to Annabeth and lifted her onto BlackJack, fully aware that she could get on herself, and climbed on.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"No." she said, smiling a little.

He smiled too. "I thought so."

And with that, all the respective animals walked out the stables.

***LINE BREAK***

Chiron came up to wish them all good luck. He addressed them all.

"Be careful, children. This is a dangerous quest you are going on. Mixing two worlds in a way like this cannot be easy." Then he fixed his eyes on Percy.

"Forces will try to trip you up, tear you apart, and break you down. You can't let them. You must push through, and stay focused." he said, eyes boring into Percy. He glanced back at Annabeth and smiled.

"Take care, child."

He couldn't see her but Percy knew Annabeth smiled.

"I'll try." she replied.

Percy smiled at Chiron and glanced around the camp one last time before telling BlackJack to go up into the air. Everybody else followed suit, and soon enough, they were looking right at the sun, Annabeth's arms around his waist, her her head laying on his back.

For someone to be possibly flying toward his death, he almost felt happy.

**So... that's that. I was stalling too long, trying to come up with a way to send them off.**

**Did you guys like it? Please review!**

**Name a fruitbat StellaLuna, don't hug the sun, no matter how much you want to ( it's hot) and twirl in your school hallways, as I do!**

**The most powerful forces are the ones you can't see.**

**But feel.**

**(R.I.P. Michael Brown!)**


	16. We take a detour-literally

**Wassup? OK, so any of you people who are looking for a good Blood of Olympus fanfic, one who actually updates, look up this chic named foreverskysong. She is an author on this website, and she is either as good as Rick, or better. And, she's dedicated. She just updated her 102 chapter either earlier today of yesterday. She is freakin' AWESOME! I swear, look her up, and read. **

**Now, her story is long, so while you are absorbed with reading hers, please don't stop reading mine! Read both of ours! I don't write nearly as good as she does, but I want you all to read this story.**

**And... Nico and Thalia ****_may_**** make an appearance. I was thinking about it, so maybe, but it will be waaaay later.**

**Okay, so I was serious about what I said earlier. Foreverskysong will make my story look like crap, but please keep reading! Her version of Blood of Olympus is... perfection. I think it will be better than the real book.**

**But... there aren't many good Percy Jackson/ Kane crossovers, so that's where I come in! And I will try to make this story as best I can, but I need help from you guys. Ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism... anything that could help with they way I portray characters... or anything else.**

**Like I said... re reading this story, my earlier chapters were bad. I'm still kinda mad you all didn't tell me. **

**But whatever.**

**So, you all may be wondering why I put inspirational quotes at the bottom... I have this weird theory that maybe... if I put the right one there, it will help somebody. IDK, it sounds cliché and weird, but...**

**And I am kind of deep person, so... some of these quotes I make up, though apparently people beat me to it, so when I think I make something up, turns out it was already there.**

**But Whatever.**

**Do you guys like traumatized Percabeth? I didn't mean for Tartarus to re-poison them, but as I said... I literally am writing the chapters as I write these author's notes, and this story has a mind of its own. I plan something, and it never really goes as planned. As a matter of fact, it takes a complete U-turn. **

**But that's what I love about stories: You can't plan them. You know what you want to happen, but you don't know how to put it, or where to put it: it just happens.**

**I also didn't mean for Setne to be the enemy... or for Tartarus to try to mentally break the two of them... or for Tartarus to get stronger... or for Drew or Rachel to come...**

**You know what? Let me shut up. You want to read this chapter.**

**OH! One more thing: REVIEW. I need to know if ya'll like this story, and if not, what I need to work on or change. I want to get better at writing, which was part of the reason I got an account.**

**And, I know, you're sick of me asking, but if you actually would, I wouldn't ask so much. **

**Tell your friends about this story, and your best friends, and your gerbils!**

**(yes, I used ya'll, I'm Southern, so get over it.)**

**Carter**

Riding in a boat with a griffin, a pegasus, a giant eagle, and a lightning horse can be really intimidating.

But it's also relaxing... for some reason.

We've been flying for at least 10 minutes now, and I could tell everyone was already tired. Yeah, we fought a monster, but that monster wasn't even close to dangerous as the ones we have met in our life times.

And yeah, it's a little late, but we just set foot... or set... Lift?- in the sky, for people to be yawning, and rubbing their eyes.

We didn't even know where we where going.

I mean... I told them that we suspected Memphis, Tennessee, but how were we going to get there? We couldn't possibly fly on these things the way. And where would they go?

Geez. Sadie was right; I do think too much.

But... if we were heading for Memphis... shouldn't we be heading south, not farther up North?

This was a problem.

"Hey Zia." I said.

She looked over.. "Yeah?"

"We're going the wrong way."

She frowned. "We are?"

I nodded. "Yes. Tennessee is in the south, and we're headed farther up North."

She nodded slowly. So we have to turn around." she stated.

I nodded in answer. I looked around for someone to tell when my eyes landed on Annabeth.

She had her head on Percy's back, and her eyes were closed, like she was sleeping. Then, she abruptly sat up, and looked around in confusion. Her eyes widened in realization. She whispered something to Percy, who rolled his eyes and cursed in... what must have been Greek.

He yelled to Jason. "Yo! Grace!"

Jason turned well, as much as you could on a flying horse.

"Annabeth over here just told me we were going the wrong way." he said.

Jason threw his head back. "Of course." he seemed to mutter.

"We have to turn around!" he yelled to no one in particular.

"I think we've already established that!" Percy yelled back.

Jason rolled his eyes, then slowed Tempest down and turned him around.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sadie said, confused.

"We were going the wrong way." I explained.

She rolled her eyes. "Wow. And it took you this long to notice?" She shook her head in mock shame.

"I'm very disappointed in you Carter Deandre Kane."

"Your middle name is Deandre?" Walt asked, left eyebrow raised.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes! My middle name is Deandre, and I did notice we were going the wrong way, but Annabeth beat me at telling the others."

"Well, you should be faster, then." Sadie said matter-of-factly.

" Oh, Sadie," Walt said, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Walt?" Sadie said sweetly.

Walt looked up at her and sighed. Then he looked at me.

"Just... turn Freak around." he said.

I smirked to myself. If Sadie was aggravating even to the love of her life...

That means I have more understanding people on my side.

I turned Freak around, thanks to the new ropes I had attached. It was hard to control him before, but these ropes really come in handy.

After 15 minutes of flying, we flew back over Camp Half-Blood.

It was kind of embarrassing.

The others didn't seem too bothered by it, though. Some of them waved, and some of the people at Camp Half-Blood shook their heads and smiled in Percy's direction.

I looked over to find Annabeth glaring at Percy.

"What?" he asked?

"You know not to _ever _lead the way when we are going around the country without asking me."

"Well, I'm so sorry, _mother._ I'll be sure to ask you next time." he sarcastically remarked.

She punched him.

"I didn't think it was possible, but I think your punches got harder." Percy said thoughtfully, rubbing his arm absent-mindedly.

She smiled a little. "Well, I've had to make sure I was in top shape to keep you in check."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And kept me in check you have." he replied suggestively.

Annabeth blushed a little and turned his face to the direction he should-be been facing.

How I heard that whole conversation while we were flying is beyond me.

But it was very interesting.

Zia turned to me."I know I've only recently met them, but I often wonder who is in charge in that relationship."

I looked over at her and smiled. "I know who's in charge of mine."

She smiled. "Got that right."

"Thank you, Zia. I can't seem to get through to him." Sadie interrupted.

I sighed, exasperated. I looked at Zia for help. She just looked at me with the same exasperation, but with a little glint of amusement.

It was little, but it was still there.

I groaned.

**Okay, that's done. Thank God! *Phew***

**So, let's keep this short.**

**Don't ride on flying mirrors, attempt the murder of jeggings, and accept that you all are just not as awesome as me.**

**Sorry.**

**I'm The kind of friend who laughs at a joke 3 times, once when it's told, 2nd when someone explains it to me, and 3rd 5 minutes later when I actually get it.**

**R.I.P. Kanye Wes's humility. (If he had any to begin with)**


	17. We land on unknown territory

**Ello. I assume you all enjoyed your Labor Day Weekend? Yes? OK, great!**

**So, I think I will make this chapter a little more interesting... don't worry you'll like it... or not. ****Thx to those who reviewed and said that my story was one of the few crossovers that didn't suck. It really means a lot, and please keep the reviews coming!**

******And,... I have read some of them... they weren't too hot, if I do say so myself.**

**And I need to make this story more interesting so more people can follow it and fav it...**

**If I get lucky enough.**

**Well, it's nice to know you guys enjoy this story... it feels like I'm doing something right. **

**And if you have any suggestions, throw them in. I don't mind. I took so long to update, because of writer's block. I couldn't think of anything. That's why the last chapter was so... weird. And I'll work on making the chapters longer... ****And this has Percabeth, and I know you might be sick of it...but come on... they are 20, and still together, my top otp and they are very amusing to watch. Plus, since theyre older, they can do more... Stuff...**

******And sorry for the late update... I haven't had access to a computer, but I'm here now!**

******You can't get tired of them. And there will be other couple fluffiness in later chapters, but Percabeth will always be... Percabeth. ****Well, here it goes!**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was not pleased with herself.

Realizing that they were going the wrong way 15 minutes into the flight, and having to turn around, _back_ over Camp Half-Blood... well, it didn't help her.

Stupid Seaweed Brain.

He kept telling her that is wasn't her fault, but she still felt embarrassed. But she wasn't thinking much about that as she was the little mini pain attack Percy had in the stables. She was so scared that something was going to happen to him, she couldn't even think.

All she knew is that she didn't want to lose him. She _couldn't_ lose him. He was her lifeline, the think keeping her together, even though she didn't have an Achilles' Heel. But if she did, he would be her mortal point.

Then her mind drifted to the nightmare she had... it was worse than all the ones she had before.

This time, she was in Camp Half-Blood, and everyone was doing their jobs, and everything was running smoothly. Then, everything got darker, like a huge cloud was covering the sun. She looked up, but the sun was still out. Except this time, the sun was red.

Then all around her, the ground began to shake, and trees turned into sand at her feet. One by one, campers were sucked into the ground. Will. Clarisse. The Stolls. Katie. Lacy. Jason. Leo. Piper. Chiron.

Then Percy was running towards her, faster than she had ever seen him run before. But it was all in vain. There was a figure looming over him. Annabeth tried to call out to him, but her voice wouldn't work.

She could only watch as the figure came behind him, and drew a long, wicked knife from its belt. She couldn't tell who the figure belonged to; all she saw was a shadow.

The knife it grabbed glowed dark red, like blood. It then plunged it through Percy's back, the tip of the knife protruding through his chest. Right where his heart was. His eyes widened, and he gasped.

Annabeth was crying now, but she couldn't move. Couldn't speak. She was forced to watch the love of her life die. He locked eyes with her, unable to say anything through the pain.

She could slowly see the light dimming from his eyes. His breaths becoming shallower each time. She wanted to look away. She didn't want to see him die, but she kept his eyes in his slowly dimming eyes.

And finally, she realized he was dead. His swirling green eyes were lifeless.

She woke up trembling, and crying. She grabbed Percy's shirt and pulled him close. She ad to make sure he was still there, that he was real. She hadn't told him about her nightmare yet. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to worry.

Realizing she now sounded like him, and Percy wouldn't care if it bothered him, he just wanted to know what was bothering her. So, she decided she was going to tell him, but she didn't know how to get the words out.

Well, the time for that was later. The sky was already getting dark. They have been flying for what must have been two hours. Percy, seeming to notice this at the same time she did, was looking up at the sky, or... looking at the sky, since they were flying in it.

He turned to her, knowing BlackJack was more than capable of flying without his directions.

"You okay Wise Girl?" he asked.

Annabeth paused a little before answering.

"Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow at her, knowing she was lying. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll tell you later." she said.

"...Okay." he answered, his eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

She looked around at everyone else. Piper looked like she was sleeping against Jason's back. Hazel and Leo were talking about something, and Sadie looked like she was sleep, too, against Walt.

She turned to Percy again. "Do you think we should stop?"

He seemed to consider it for a moment. "Probably. We'll need a place to sleep, though."

Annabeth thought about that for moment. "We can figure that out when we land, I guess."

Percy turned around, undoubtedly to find Jason. They talked for a bit, but Annabeth wasn't really paying attention to what they said. Then, she felt BlackJack flying downwards, folding his wings back.

A few minutes later, they were all on the ground. And Frank was turning back into a human after dropping Hazel and Leo on the ground. Annabeth climbed off of BlackJack, her thighs aching. Everyone stretched for a while, and when everyone was done, Sadie voiced the question they were all silently asking.

"Where are we?"

Everyone looked around. They landed on what looked like a back alley somewhere. At least they weren't out in the open. Annabeth didn't know if the Mist could cover up 2 horses and a griffin.

"I have no idea, but I say we send a little search party out to find out, then we can find out about food, and a place to sleep." Leo suggested, while yawning.

"Okay," Annabeth agreed. "So who wants to go?"

There was silence. Then Carter raised his hand and volunteered to go. Zia said the would go if Carter went. Hazel and Leo also volunteered to Annabeth's surprise.

"I've got to get moving. I feel like I'm going to combust." Leo said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Leo was really ADHD, even by demigod standards. He was always moving, couldn't stay still for ten minutes.

"Alright. So I guess the rest of us will... stay here?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shrugged. "It's not like we have somewhere to go."

There was more silence. "Okay. So come along my friends, we've got to discover unknown territory!"

Everyone groaned at Leo's over enthusiasm. Then, they left, deciding to take a left that led out of the alley. When they were gone, Annabeth sat down against a brick wall and sighed. Percy noticed and walked over, sitting down next to her.

He didn't say anything for a while, but gave her some time to think, which she was thankful for. She finally sighed, deciding to tell him about her dream.

"I... I was in Camp Half-Blood... and the sun was red. The ground was shaking, and the trees were turning into sand. Then everyone... everyone I care about started being sucked into the ground." she found it more difficult to talk as she got nearer to the part that scared her the most.

"You were running towards me, and there was this... figure.. over you. I couldn't recognize who it was. But you were running... and it took out a really long knife... that glowed dark red... like blood." her voice grew shaky as she continued.

"And it stabbed you in the back-right where your...heart was." She found the words harder and harder to get out.

Then, he turned to face her for the first time, looking right into her eyes. She felt tears in her eyes, but she held them back, determined not to cry.

She could fight monsters, and gods, and cheat death, but at the thought of losing Percy, she wanted to curl up in a ball and sob. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Percy still didn't say anything, he just put an arms around her shoulders, and she leaned against his side. She was fine with that. She didn't really want to hear anything. She just wanted him to hold her. And he knew that.

Then he sighed, and Annabeth knew he was going to tell her about his dream.

"We were in...there, and I kept seeing everyone I love being brutally killed. My mom, Paul... the rest of the Seven, Chiron... and I had to watch them... torture you Annabeth." he finished. And the look in his eyes was enough to get her crying.

"We are seriously messed up." she said, trying to be jokey, but it came out as a fact.

"Yes, we are." Percy agreed.

They sat in silence for a while, both of them tightening their grip on each other. Then Annabeth sat up and looked him in the eyes. His beautiful, swirling green eyes.

And that was all the assurance she needed.

**Yay! It wasn't as much Percabeth as I wanted, but it's all good.**

**I'm listening to Ariana Grande's new album now, and I LOVE IT! I seemed to notice that the biggest difference in any of artists' albums is their first and their second. It amazes me.**

**Plzz review!**

**Eat pickles, milk a cow, and read upside down!**

**Anybody can call your name, but there will always be that one person who says it, that makes you feel royal.**


	18. I start to tell the Story of My Life

**... Hi... Sorry, I know it's been a while. As I've said before, I haven't had access to a computer, since the one I normally use is... dumb, and got a virus. And my dad has macs, bur won't let us use them, and my mom got a new computer that we can't use, either.**

**But none of them are here at the moment, so I will use it, and they won't know.**

**Genius. I know, right?**

**And my last chapter could have been so better. Like... sooo much better. And sometimes, I forget that you people like this story, so I keep writing. I also think I like writing, even though I would never in a million years become a writer. **

**I just like writing for fun.**

**And I'm trying to make longer chapters, but I... need more time. To get ideas and whatnot together, and translate them in a way you can understand, because I speak my own language.**

**No, really. I'm a head case.**

**There is some Salt in this chapter(Sadie/Walt[I just laughed so hard from saying that out loud.]). And since Uncle Rick never really went into detail about their relationship, I can make it how I want.**

**And I decided to make it similar to my dad and I's relationship. It's actually not as weird as it sounds. We have weird and very intense conversations. And I just talk his ear off.**

**And The Blood of Olympus comes out in less than a month!**

**And please keep reviewing. Those of you are eternally awesome.**

**Read, please!**

**Sadie**

My butt was hurting.

Sitting on this hard pavement in a back alley somewhere we didn't know was not as fun as you may thing. Carter and Zia went with Leo and Hazel to go try to find out where we were, which left me with Walt.

Not that I was complaining.

Walt was really nice. He was more, but for the sake of words, and... energy. We had kind of father daughter relationship, which may sound weird, but really wasn't.

I would aggravate him, and talk his ear off, and he would get fed up, but still do whatever I say.

I like how that works.

While I was thinking Walt and I's relationship, I happened to notice the others. Jason and Piper leaned against each other talking softly.

Percy and Annabeth were leaning with their backs against a brick wall, like Jason and Piper. They were holding each other. One occasionally looked at the other, as if to make sure they were okay.

They seemed a little odd to me, in a way. Not in a bad one, but they weren't your normal young adult couple. You know, basically the ones who try to swallow each other, and want to have kids immediately. They seemed to really be in love.

Actually, they all seemed like that. I briefly wondered what could have happened to make them as close as they were.

Then again, Walt and I didn't have the normal teenage love, either. We had been through a lot as well. Why I was thinking about these things, I don't know, but I found myself staring at Walt.

After a while, he turned to me and smiled. His lovely, warm, Walt Stone smile. I smiled back at him.

"Anything you're thinking about in particular?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just young teenage love and babies." I answered.

"And what do you think about it?"

I paused for a moment. "That we make other teenage couples look like a piece of scum."

He raised an eyebrow. "And how exactly did you come upon this subject?"

I thought about it for a while. " I don't know. I was just thinking about you and me, I guess."

"Why?

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just looking at you, and all these thoughts just got jumbled in my brain."

"It's nice to know that I have that affect on you." Walt said, clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh, don't sell yourself short, Walt Stone. You have a much bigger affect on me than I care to tell you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes. And it wouldn't hurt for you to mention what kind of affect that I have on you, either."

He laughed then. A real, genuine laugh you only get to hear occasionally. I loved the sound of it. I didn't want him to stop.

He stopped, and just looked at me for a while. "You are something else, Sadie Kane." he said. But he said it softly, like he was truly awed by my existence.

"You are something else too, Walt Stone." I said with a smile. I probably would have kissed him right then, just because I felt like it, but then Percy spoke up.

"I have officially classified this as awkward." he said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, taking the words out of my mouth.

"We are all on this death mission together, and we don't even know anything about you guys except your names." he explained.

I had to agree with the guy. I didn't really know anything about these people.

"Okay. So where should I start?" I asked, looking between Percy and Walt.

Walt smiled slowly. "How about the beginning?"

I smiled too, then looked at Percy." It's going to be a very, very long story."

"And it's been a very, very long day. I think I can take it." he said, grinning.

I sighed and looked at Walt. "Well here's the story of my life."

**So, sorry this chapter is so short, I am very tired, it's been a long day, and I really want to go to sleep.**

**But hugs and cookies to everyone! And please review and give in ideas, and weird happenings from your lives! :)**

**Cross your i's, dot your t's and DON"T use glue sticks as chap stick. It does not end well.**

**You can have peace, or you can have freedom. Don't ever count on having both at once.**


	19. We explore unknown territory

**Hiya. Sorry for the wait. I will try to see if I can update every week since I can't update like I used to.**

**Oct. 7 is on Tuesday! Or Monday! I can't remember.**

**But be happy! Yay! It better not suck, because if it does... And I want Percy to see his mom. He hasn't seen her in like... 2 years. If he doesn't, I will be pissed.**

**That boy loves his mama.**

**Well, anyway, please read and review!**

**Leo**

Walking around unknown territory sounds fun. But of course, just Leo's luck... it's not.

The only reason Leo volunteered to go with Hazel, Carter, and Zia was to get off his butt and do something. He was tired of sitting on Frank turned into - a - giant eagle.

When he, along with Hazel, Carter, and Zia walked out of the alley they landed on, they found that they were by a busy street. There was traffic and pedestrians, and a corn dog stand Hazel wouldn't let him stop by, despite his plea of hunger.

Leo honestly didn't know how they had landed in a back alley somewhere with a horse, a Pegasus, and a griffin. Maybe people would think they were part of a circus.

He guessed they were still in New York, but he wasn't completely sure. He wasn't exactly a geographical genius or anything. All he knew was that it was getting dark. Thinking back on it, he could have tagged Annabeth along. She would've been useful.

Unfortunately, that got him thinking about what was wrong with her and Percy. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that Tartarus might be torturing them again. Leo could tell that's what everyone was thinking, even if the never said it.

They've been through so much in their lives. They deserved a break.

A couple of months ago, Ares popped up at camp and asked Percy to do a favor for him. Percy looked so mad, I though he would try to take Ares on then and there again.

He refused to do it before Ares even got a chance to tell him what it was. Leo didn't blame him. That guy was a jerk. So, Leo Piper and Jason decided to go. They were almost turned into pillars of salt, but other than that it wasn't _that_ bad.

I think Ares lost his humility, and he wanted them to get it back for him or something.

Anyways, the gods were just so aggravating, and needy, and _proud._ They would never say out loud that they needed demigods. It would ruin their godly rep. And after all the pain and the turmoil the gods have put them through, they think they can just pop up, ask a favor, and expect them to just... do it?

The thought made Leo so mad, his nose started smoking. People were looking at him weird, so they must have thought some whipped cream was on his nose or something.

"Leo, are you alright?" Hazel asked, gently laying a hand on his arm.

She calmed him down some. but he was still mad enough to spit.

"Just... peachy." he said through gritted teeth.

Hazel must have understood, because she nodded her head curtly.

He took a deep breath, and instead focused on where they were going. He didn't know; they just took a left turn out of the alley and kept on walking. He saw a sign that said _Welcome to Manhattan!_

Leo stopped in his tracks. "Uh. guys?"

They all stopped and turned to him. "We are in the wonderful city of Manhattan."

Hazel scrunched up her eyebrows. "How do you know?"

"There's like, a huge sign I'm looking at. In case you didn't know; that's why my head is tilted backwards."

Hazel scowled, but they all simultaneously walked over to where he was standing and looked up. And sure enough, they saw the sign.

"So we've only been flying for an hour?" Carter asked.

"I know. It feels longer." Zia said.

"Well, seeing as it is Fall, and it gets darker earlier, no wonder it feels longer." Hazel explained.

Leo put his head down and sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"I guess... we go back." Zia suggested.

Leo turned to Hazel. "Can I get that corn dog now?"

She made a sound of exasperation and walked away. Where, Leo didn't know. It wasn't like she knew her way around Manhattan.

"So... is that a yes?"

Hazel just kept on walking. Leo followed, leaving a laughing Carter and Zia behind.

**Frank**

Frank was wondering how Leo and Hazel were doing when Sadie started telling them about her life.

He really didn't know what to make of the Magicians. They were all just thrown together and rushed off to this quest. They all seemed nice, but he didn't really know them.

Which is why Percy came up with the idea in the first place.

"... And then we had to read the spell to execrate him." Frank realized he had missed out on her story while he was zoned out.

There was a pause. "Wow," Annabeth said. "hard life."

"And it gets harder, if you can believe it." Sadie says.

"I can believe that." Percy said, leaning his head on Annabeth's shoulder.

Just then, Frank heard. "-Oh my gods Leo!" And he knew it was Hazel's voice. Then Hazel, Carter, Zia, and Leo came into view, with two corndogs; one in each hand.

"Hey guys." Leo said with a mouthful of corn dog. Some of it fell on his shirt, and he picked it up and put it back into his mouth.

"Leo, that is disgusting." Piper said, making a face.

Leo just shrugged and sat down on the ground. "What were ya'll talking about?"

"Just sharing our life stories." Frank said, looking at Leo.

Leo swallowed. "Oh. In that case, My favorite color is red, I've been to over 30 foster homes, and I love One Direction."

There was another pause. No one really knew what to say to that.

Hazel sighed and sat next to Frank. "Turns out, we are only in Manhattan. So we have only been flying about an hour."

"Really? It feels like longer." Jason said, turning way from... whatever he was doing.

"It makes sense," Annabeth said. "it is Fall, so it gets darker quicker."

Percy started. "Wait, we're in Manhattan?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes Jackson, pay attention."

Percy started to grin slowly and turned to Annabeth. "Then we can pay my mom a visit."

**Yay! Sally, Sally, Sally! IDK about you guys, but I want to taste her cookies.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Paint your face, don't eat batteries, and learn to somersault.**

**Friendship is not a big thing... it's a million little things.**


	20. Landing on the roof of a penthouse

**Hi! So... I didn't mean to go this long without updating. I take the PSAT this week, and I've studied.**

**Sorry.**

**Did you guys read Blood of Olympus! I haven't, I think I'm getting it for my birthday... in December :(**

**So NO SPOILERS! Or I will kill you slowly!**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Carter**

I didn't know who Sally was, but at the name, all the demigods perked.

"Wonderful. It's been to long since she baked us cookies." Leo said, still chewing on his corn dog.

"Why not just go to be concerned for her well being?" Piper asked.

Leo made a face. "Shut up Piper. You may be a vegetarian, but even you want to go to Percy's apartment to eat blue chocolate chip cookies."

Piper stuck her head into the air. "That may be true, but you could still be concerned for her wellbeing."

"Of course I'm concerned for her wellbeing. Who else would bake cookies?" Leo asked, rolling his eyes.

Jason smiled. "Percy can bake them."

"Nope." Annabeth said, shaking her head.

"Hey, I can cook!" Percy said, faking mock hurt.

"Cook. But not bake." Annabeth corrected.

"Wait, Percy you can cook?" Hazel asked.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes people. How can you not know that?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Do you guys remember that macaroni and stuffing we had for Thanksgiving last year?"

"Oh, man that was amazing." Leo said. "a life changing experience."

'Yeah,well, I cooked that." Percy said pointedly.

There was silence for a few seconds. "Really?" Frank asked.

Percy nodded. "You guys honestly didn't know I could cook?"

Jason shrugged. "Just never pegged you as a cooking person."

Percy put his hand to the right side of his chest. "That hurts. Right here."

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wrong side Percy."

He just looked down and frowned. Piper and Leo cracked up. Frank just shook his head.

I looked up at the sky. It was dark now. The city lights were the only thing keeping everything around us bright.

"Well, whatever we do, we need to hurry. It's dark." I said. Everyone started to look around them.

"Yeah. And I'm hungry. And tired." Sadie mentioned.

Like we really needed to know that.

Annabeth looked like she was thinking when she finally spoke up. "I guess we could spend the night at Sally's house... if she doesn't mind."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Of course she won't mind."

"But its eleven people. And what are we going to do with the animals?" Annabeth retorted. At her words, everyone turned to look at the animals. Freak was trying unsuccessfully to eat a brick. I sometimes wonder just how smart that griffin is.

"Until we find another means for transportation... I guess we have to take them with us." I said.

"But how will we find more transportation for eleven people? And how are we going to send the animals back if we do?" Zia asked.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't so smart." I muttered.

"I wish that about Annabeth all the time." Percy said. Leo nodded in agreement. Annabeth punched Percy.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm. "You know, if you keep this up, I'm not going to have an arm to cuddle you with." Annabeth pulled her arm back to punch him again.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough. I'm honestly surprised you haven't broken my arm by now."

"Keep it up, and I might just find a way." Annabeth threatened.

'What a gentle girlfriend you are." Percy muttered, still rubbing his arm.

"Love you too." Annabeth said, smiling sweetly at Percy. It was only a couple more seconds until he had to smile back.

"Will she have enough room?" Hazel asked.

"She should. She got a new penthouse since her book still really well on the market. She now has three extra bedrooms."

Piper frowned. "But then we would all be squished."

"I don't really care." Leo said. "I just want to taste her - I mean, check on her health."

Annabeth checked the sky again. "If we're going to do it, we'd better hurry."

"You are always rushing people, mama bird." said Leo.

Annabeth smiled a little. "Well, I am tired. I haven't exactly gotten a lot of sleep." There was an awkward silence that followed.

I stood up, "Well, come on guys. Let's hitch up."

I walked towards Freak and untied the ropes as Zia, Sadie, and Walt got inside the boat. "How are people going to react to seeing a griffin, a Pegasus and an electric horse flying in the air?"

Percy apparently overheard, because he turned around. "They'll probably see over sized birds flying through the air." He stopped to think. "Well, it is New York... so maybe they will see us."

"Wait, how would they see three birds?" I said, my eyebrows undoubtedly scrunched up.

"There's this thing called the Mist. It works like magic. It blocks mortals vision of the... 'magical' world, if you will. But that's another conversation."

Mist- it kind of sounded like another form of the Daut.

"Come on, Carter." Zia called.

I shook out of my thoughts and joined them into the boat. Jason and Piper were the fist up in the air, and we followed suit. Soon we were all flying in the air.

I didn't know where we were going, so I just followed Percy. It didn't take as long to get to his mom's apartment. Maybe about twenty minutes. I felt pressure on my shoulder, and as I turned to look, I saw Zia's head had slumped onto my shoulder. I saw Walt was also in the same predicament.

I looked back at Zia and smiled.

She was so cute when she snored.

I yawned. I was tired. It has been a long day. Soon, I saw Percy slowing Black Jack, and he turned. Probably looking for Jason.

"How are we going to land?" Jason asked.

"On top of the roof, obviously." Percy answered.

Jason looked very doubtful, but before he could say anything, Percy interrupted. "Let's just land, and we can figure out what to do from there."

Jason still looks reluctant I would to, if someone told me to land three magical creatures on someone's rooftop.

Soon, clouds broke, and I could tell we were in Manhattan. Sadie and I had been here for a mission on finding a baby duck.

Long story.

Anyway, although I couldn't see much from the high altitude. I could see tall buildings and twinkling lights. We neared a tall building. Percy circled around on BlackJack, then BlackJack flew straight down as if he was trying to hit the building. Frank the eagle (I still can't get over the fact that he can shape shift.) followed suit, and so did Jason and I.

Quicker than I thought, Percy was already on the lawn, feeding Black Jack... a doughnut?

"I thought you said we were landing on the roof?" I asked when Freak made it to the ground.

Percy shrugged. "I was, but then we would have to find a way down the building. This way, all the animals would just fly up there."

"Makes sense." I agreed.

"Really doesn't happen often" Annabeth said, stretching while Percy looked offended.

I got out of the boat, which was really stupid, because I'd forgotten Zia was leaning on me for support, and her head hit the bottom of the boat.

"Ow!" she said, sitting up rubbing her head.

"Sorry." said, offering her a hand.

She took it, but was glaring at me while she stood up. I heard some stifled laughter.

"Come on people, hurry up!" Percy said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Calm down."

"I can't help my excitement. I haven't seen her since Labor Day."

"True, but if you get any louder, you'll wake up the city." Piper said, crossing her arms.

"Haven't you heard?" Percy asked, spreading his arms out. "New York never sleeps!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics as she walked towards the door and knocked. I turned to Freak.

"Alright boy, go fly up in he roof until we figure out what to do with you in the morning." he _Freaked!_ but did as told.

He just made it to the roof when the door swung open, and a middle-aged woman was looking at us from the doorway. She looked around at everyone, stopping as she gazed at us magicians, and turned to her son, her eyes twinkling with happiness and exasperation.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

**Sally!**

**Okay, sorry for the delay. I didn't mean for it to happen.**

**Question: do you think Percy has a New Yorken accent? Or does his Greekness take away from it? I was wondering that when I was writing this chapter.**

**Tell me your logic in the reviews, and please, please, please review! **

**Did you guys see the Lunar Eclipse?  
**

**Pet a giant tarantula, eat Alligator bites, (they are good), and try to balance the light switch in the middle!**

**"Music expresses what cannot be put into words, and what cannot remain silent."**

**- Victor Hugo**


End file.
